Harry Potter ja rationaalisuuden menetelmät
by Hexjr
Summary: Suomenkielinen käännös Less Wrongin kirjoittamasta suositusta ficistä Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality (julkaistu tekijän luvalla).
1. Hyvin pienen todennäköisyyden päivä

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling omistaa Harry Potterin, ja kukaan ei omista rationaalisuuden menetelmiä.

Luku yksi

**Hyvin pienen todennäköisyyden päivä**

_Kuunvalon alla välähtää pieni palanen hopeaa, viivan murto-osa..._

_(mustia kaapuja, putoamista)_

_...verta valuu litroittain, ja joku huutaa._

Seinän joka tuuma on kirjahyllyn peittämä. Jokaisessa kirjahyllyssä on kuusi tasoa, ja ne ylsivät lähes kattoon asti. Jotkut hyllyistä ovat täpötäynnä kovakantisia kirjoja: tiedettä, matematiikkaa, historiaa ja kaikkea muuta. Toisissa hyllyissä on kaksi kerrosta tieteispokkareita, joista taempia pönkittävät vanhat nenäliinalaatikot tai kakkosneloset, niin että kirjojen selkämyksen voi nähdä edessä olevien kirjojen yläpuolella. Ja tämä ei vielä riitä. Kirjoja pursuaa pöydille ja sohville ja niistä muodostuu pieniä kasoja ikkunoiden alle.

Tämä on olohuone talossa, jossa asuu arvostettu professori Michael Verres-Evans, sekä hänen vaimonsa, rva. Petunia Evans-Verres, ja heidän adoptoitu poikansa, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Olohuoneen pöydällä lojuu kirje, sekä postimerkitön kellertävästä pergamentista valmistettu kuori joka on osoitettu _herra H. Potterille _smaragdinvihreällä musteella kirjoitettuna.

Professori ja hänen vaimonsa puhuvat terävästi toisilleen, mutta eivät huuda. Professori katsoo huutamisen olevan sivistymätöntä.

"Vitsailet", Michael sanoi Petunialle. Hänen äänensävynsä ilmaisi hänen pelkonsa siitä, että vaimo oli tosissaan.

"Sisareni oli noita", Petunia toisti. Hän näytti pelästyneeltä, mutta piti pintansa. "Hänen miehensä oli velho."

"Tämä on naurettavaa!" Michael sanoi jyrkästi. "He olivat häissämme – he kävivät kylässä jouluna –"

"Pyysin heitä olemaan kertomatta sinulle," Petunia kuiskasi. "Mutta se on totta. Olen nähnyt asioita –"

Professori pyöritteli silmiään. "Rakas, ymmärrän ettet tunne skeptistä kirjallisuutta. Et ehkä tajua kuinka helppoa kouluttautuneelle taikurille on teeskennellä näennäisesti mahdottomia asioita. Muistatko kuinka opetin Harryn taivuttamaan lusikoita? Jos se tuntui siltä kuin he voisivat aina arvata mitä ajattelit, niin sitä kutsutaan kylmäksi lukemiseksi –"

"Tämä ei ole lusikoiden taivuttelua –"

"Mitä sitten?"

Petunia puri huultaan. "En voi vain kertoa sinulle. Luulet että olen –" Hän nielaisi. "Kuuntele. Michael. En ollut – aina tällainen –" Hän osoitti itseään, kuin olisi näyttänyt hoikkaa hahmoaan. "Lily teki tämän. Koska – koska minä _anelin_. Anelin sitä häneltä vuosia. Lily oli _aina_ ollut meistä kauniimpi, ja minä... olin hänelle ilkeä siitä, ja sitten hän sai _taikuutta_, ja voitko kuvitella miltä minusta tuntui? Ja minä _anelin_ että hän käyttäisi jotain siitä taikuudesta että minäkin voisin olla kaunis, niin että vaikka minulla ei olisikaan hänen taikuuttaan, voisin edes olla kaunis."

Petunian silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä.

"Ja Lily sanoi minulle ei, ja kertoi naurettavia tekosyitä, kuten että maailma muka loppuisi jos hän olisi ystävällinen sisarelleen, tai että kentauri oli kieltänyt häntä – aivan naurettavia asioita, ja vihasin häntä sen takia. Ja kun olin juuri valmistunut, tapailin tämän pojan kanssa, Vernon Dursleyn, hän oli lihava ja ainoa poika joka puhui minulle opistossa. Ja hän sanoi tahtovansa lapsia, ja että hänen ensimmäinen poikansa olisi nimeltään Dudley. Ja ajattelin itsekseni, _millaiset vanhemmat nimeävät lapsensa Dudley Dursleyksi? _Tuntui kuin olisin nähnyt koko loppuelämäni suoraan edessäni, enkä kestänyt sitä. Ja kirjoitin siskolleni ja kerroin hänelle että jos hän ei auttaisi minua niin mieluummin vain –"

Petunia pysähtyi.

"Joka tapauksessa", Petunia sanoi pienellä äänellä, "hän antoi periksi. Hän kertoi minulle että se olisi vaarallista, ja sanoin etten välittänyt siitä enää, ja join tämän taikajuoman ja olin sairas viikkoja, mutta kun paranin ihoni selkeytyi ja pyöristyin viimein ja... olin kaunis, ihmiset olivat minulle _mukavia_," hänen äänensä murtui, "ja sen jälkeen en enää voinut vihata sisartani, varsinkin kun kuulin mitä hänen taikuutensa hänelle lopulta antoi –"

"Kulta", Michael sanoi hellästi, "sairastuit, sait vähän lisää painoa kun makasit vuoteessa, ja ihosi selkeytyi itsestään. Tai sairaana oleminen muutti ruokavaliotasi –"

"Hän oli noita", Petunia toisti. "Näin sen."

"Petunia", Michael sanoi. Suuttumus alkoi hiipiä hänen ääneensä. "_Tiedät _ettei se voi olla totta. Täytyykö minun todella selittää miksi?"

Petunia väänteli käsiään. Hän näytti olevan kyynelten rajalla. "Rakkaani, tiedän etten voi voittaa väittelyitä kanssasi, mutta ole kiltti, sinun on luotettava minuun tässä –"

"_Isä! Äiti!"_

He kaksi pysähtyivät ja katsoivat Harrya aivan kuin olisivat unohtaneet että huoneessa oli kolmaskin henkilö.

Harry henkäisi syvään. "Äiti, _sinun _vanhempasi eivät osanneet taikoa, vai mitä?"

"Ei", Petunia sanoi ymmällään.

"Sitten kukaan perheessäsi ei tiennyt taikuudesta kun Lily sai kirjeensä. Kuinka he vakuuttuivat asiasta?"

"Ah..." Petunia sanoi. "He eivät vain lähettäneet kirjettä. He lähettivät professorin Tylypahkasta. Hän –" Petunian silmät katsahtivat Michaeliin. "Hän näytti meille taikoja."

"Niinpä teidän ei tarvitse riidellä tästä", Harry sanoi varmasti. Hän toivoi toivomistaan että tällä kertaa, vain tämän kerran, he kuuntelisivat häntä. "Jos se on totta, voimme vain saada tänne Tylypahkan professorin ja nähdä taikuus omin silmin, ja isä myöntää sen olevan totta. Ja jos ei, niin äiti myöntää sen olevan valetta. Kokeellinen menetelmä on sitä varten, ettei meidän tarvitse selvittää asioita vain kiistelemällä."

Professori kääntyi ja katsoi häneen näyttäen vähättelevältä kuten tavallista. "Älä viitsi, Harry. Oikeasti, _taikuutta?_ Luulin ettet _sinä _sentään ottaisi tätä vakavasti, poika, vaikka oletkin vain kymmenen. Taikuus on osapuilleen koko maailman epätieteellisin asia!"

Harryn suu vääntyi happamasti. Häntä kohdeltiin hyvin, luultavasti paremmin kuin useimmat geneettiset isät kohtelivat omia lapsiaan. Harry oli lähetetty parhaisiin mahdollisiin peruskouluihin – ja jos se ei toiminut, hänelle annettiin opinto-ohjaajia kärsivien oppilaiden loputtomasta aherruksesta. Harrya rohkaistiin aina opiskelemaan mitä vain häntä sattui kiinnostamaan, ja häntä tuettiin jokaisessa matematiikka- tai tiedekilpailuissa joihin hän osallistui. Hänelle annettiin mitä tahansa järkevää hän halusi, paitsi ehkä pienintäkään kunnioituksen ripausta. Oxfordin yliopiston vakituista biokemian professoria saattoi tuskin odottaa kuuntelemaan pienen pojan neuvoja. Hän tietysti kuuntelisi Osoittaakseen Mielenkiintoa – niin Hyvä Vanhempi tekisi, ja näin ollen jos piti itseään Hyvänä Vanhempana, tekisi niin. Mutta kymmenvuotiaan ottaminen _vakavasti_? Tuskin.

Joskus Harry tahtoi huutaa isälleen.

"Äiti", Harry sanoi. "Jos tahdot voittaa tämän väittelyn isän kanssa, katso Feynman Lectures on Physicsin ensimmäisen kirjan toisesta luvusta. Siellä sanotaan kuinka filosofit kertovat suuren osan siitä mitä tiede tismalleen vaatii, ja se on kaikki väärin, koska tieteen ainoa sääntö on se, että viimeinen välittäjä on tarkastelu – niin että täytyy vain katsoa maailmaa ja ilmoittaa mitä näkee. Öh... en saa juuri nyt päähäni mistä löytyisi mitään siitä kuinka ihanteellista tieteelle on selvitää asiat kokeellisesti eikä väittelemällä –"

Hänen äitinsä katsoi häntä ja hymyili. "Kiitos, Harry. Mutta –" hänen päänsä kääntyi uudelleen kohti hänen miestään. "En tahdo voittaa väittelyä isääsi vastaan. Tahdon aviomieheni kuuntelevan hänen rakastavaa vaimoaan, ja luottavan tähän vain tämän kerran –"

Harry sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. _Toivotonta._ Molemmat hänen vanhempansa olivat niin toivottomia.

Nyt hänen vanhempansa olivat pääsemässä taas yhteen _niistä_ väittelyistä, sellaiseen missä hänen äitinsä yritti saada hänen isänsä tuntemaan syyllisyyttä, ja isä yritti saada äidin tuntemaan itsensä tyhmäksi.

"Menen huoneeseeni", Harry ilmoitti. Hänen äänensä värisi hieman. "Olkaa kilttejä älkääkä yrittäkö tapella tästä liikaa. Äiti, isä, tiedämme varmasti pian miten se päättyy, eikö niin?"

"Tietysti, Harry", hänen isänsä sanoi, ja hänen äitinsä antoi hänelle varmistavan suukon, ja he jatkoivat riitelyä kun Harry kiipesi portaita makuuhuoneeseensa.

Hän sulki oven takanaan ja yritti ajatella.

Outoa oli, että hänen olisi _pitänyt_ olla samaa mieltä isän kanssa. Kukaan ei koskaan ollut nähnyt yhtäkään todistetta taikuudesta, ja äidin mukaan jossain oli kokonainen taikamaailma. Miten kukaan voisi pitää mitään sellaista salassa? Jälleen taian avullako? Se kuulosti melko epäilyttävältä tekosyyltä.

Olisi pitänyt olla päivänselvää että äiti vitsaili, valehteli tai oli mielenvikainen, nousevassa järjestyksessä pelottavuuden suhteen. Jos äiti oli itse lähettänyt kirjeen, selittyisi kirjeen saapuminen postilaatikkoon ilman postimerkkiä. Pieni mielipuolisuus oli paljon, paljon epätodennäköisempää kuin todella niin toimiva maailma.

Kuitenkin jokin osa Harryssa oli täysin vakuuttunut siitä, että taikuus oli todellista, ja oli ollutkin siitä hetkestä lähtien kun hän näki oletetun kirjeen Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulusta.

Harry hieroi otsaansa irvistäen. _Älä usko kaikkea mitä ajattelet_, yksi hänen kirjoistaan sanoi.

Mutta tämä omituinen varmuus... Harry tajusi vain _olettavansa _että kyllä, Tylypahkan professori ilmaantuisi paikalle ja heilauttaisi sauvaa ja taikoja tapahtuisi. Outo varmuus ei yrittänyt suojautua falsifioinnilta – ei tehnyt tekosyitä sitä vastaan miksei professoria olisi, tai professori voisi vain taivuttaa lusikoita.

M_istä tulet, outo pieni ennuste?_ Harry suuntasi ajatuksen aivoilleen. _Miksi uskon mitä uskon?_

Yleensä Harry oli melko hyvä vastaamaan tuohon kysymykseen, mutta tässä tapauksessa hänellä ei ollut _aavistustakaan_ siitä mitä hänen aivonsa ajattelivat.

Mielessään Harry kohautti olkiaan. Litteä metallilevy ovessa tuottaa työntämisen, ovenkahva tuottaa vetäisyn, ja oikea menetelmä kokeiltavan hypoteesin kanssa on sen kokeilu.

Hän otti palasen viivoitettua paperia pöydältään ja alkoi kirjoittaa.

H_yvä vararehtori_

Harry pysähtyi ja mietti hetken. Sitten hän heitti paperin pois, otti toisen ja napautti mekaanisesta kynästään uuden millimetrin grafiittia. Nyt tarvittiin huolellista kaunokirjoitusta.

_H__yvä vararehtori Minerva McGarmiwa,_

t_ai ketä tahansa asia koskeekaan,_

S_ain taannoin Tylypahkan hyväksymiskirjeenne, joka oli osoitettu herra H. Potterille. Ette ehkä ole tietoisia siitä, että geneettiset vanhempani James Potter ja Lily Potter (ent. Lily Evans) ovat kuolleita. Minut adoptoivat Lilyn sisar Petunia Evans-Verres sekä hänen aviomiehensä, Michael Verres-Evans._

O_len äärimmäisen kiinnostunut Tylypahkan käymisestä, mikäli sellainen paikka todella on olemassa. Vain äitini Petunia kertoo tietävänsä taikuuden olemassaolosta, eikä hän voi käyttää sitä itse. Isäni on erittäin skeptinen. Minä olen itse epävarma. En myöskään tiedä mistä voisin hankkia yhtäkään hyväksymiskirjeessänne mainituista kirjoista tai varusteista._

Ä_itini mainitsi että lähetitte Tylypahkan edustajan Lily Potterille (silloiselle Lily Evansille) havainnollistaaksenne hänen perheelleen että taikuus on todellista ja, uskoisin, auttaaksenne Lilyä hankkimaan koulutarvikkeensa. Jos voisitte tehdä tämän omalle perheelleni, niin se olisi äärimmäisen avuliasta._

V_ilpittömästi,_

H_arry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry lisäsi heidän nykyisen osoitteensa ja taittoi sen jälkeen kirjeen ja laittoi sen kirjekuoreen, jonka hän osoitti Tylypahkaan. Tarkemman ajattelun seurauksena hän otti kynttilän ja tiputti vahaa kirjekuoren läpälle, johon hän kynäveitsen kärjellä painoi nimikirjaimet H.J.P.E.V. Jos hän laskeutuisi tähän hulluuteen, hän tekisi sen tyylillä.

Sitten hän avasi ovensa ja meni takaisin alakertaan. Hänen isänsä istui olohuoneessa lukemassa korkeamman matematiikan kirjaa osoittaakseen kuinka älykäs hän oli, ja hänen äitinsä oli keittiössä valmistamassa yhtä hänen isänsä lempiruoista osoittaakseen kuinka rakastava hän oli. Ei vaikuttanut siltä kuin he puhuisivat lainkaan toisilleen. Niin pelottavia kuin kiistat olivatkin, _kiistelemättömyys _oli jotakin paljon pahempaa.

"Äiti", Harry sanoi hermostuttavaan hiljaisuuteen, "Aion kokeilla hypoteesiä. Kuinka lähetän teoriasi mukaan pöllön Tylypahkaan?"

Hänen äitinsä kääntyi poispäin lavuaarilta katsoakseen häntä järkyttyneenä. "En – en tiedä, luulisin että sinulla täytyy vain olla taikapöllö."

Sen olisi pitänyt kuulostaa todella epäilyttävältä, kuten _no, ei ole siis mitään keinoa kokeilla teoriaasi,_ mutta eriskummallinen varmuus Harryssa vaikutti halukkaalta ottaa yhä suuremman riskin.

"No, kirje päätyi jotenkin tänne", Harry sanoi, "joten minä vain heilutan sitä ympäriinsä ulkona ja huudan 'kirje Tylypahkaan!' niin katsotaan jos pöllö tulee ottamaan sen mukaansa. Isä, tahdotko tulla katsomaan?"

Hänen isänsä pudisti hivenen päätään ja jatkoi lukemistaan. _Tietysti_, Harry ajatteli itsekseen. Taikuus oli häpeällinen asia johon vain tyhmät ihmiset uskoivat – jos hänen isänsä menisi niinkin pitkälle kuin _kokeilisi_ hypoteesia, tai edes _katsoisi _sen kokeilua, se tuntuisi sen kanssa _liittoutumiselta_...

Vasta kun Harry tömisti ulos takaovesta, takapihalle, hän tajusi että jos pöllö todella _tulisi _ja nappaisi kirjeen, hän joutuisi vaikeuksiin kertoessaan asiastaan isälle.

M_utta – no – ei sellaista voi _oikeasti _tapahtua, vai voiko? Riippumatta siitä mitä aivoni ilmeisesti uskovat. Jos pöllö todella tulee ja sieppaa tämän kirjeen, niin minulla on paljon suurempia huolia kuin mitä isä luulee._

Harry henkäisi syvään ja nosti kirjeen ilmaan.

Hän nielaisi.

Nyt ajateltuna oli... oikeastaan aika noloa huutaa _kirje Tylypahkaan!_ samalla kun piti kirjettä korkealla ilmassa omalla takapihallaan.

E_i. En alennu isän tasolle. Käytän tieteellistä menetelmää vaikka se saakin oloni tyhmäksi._

"Kirje – " Harry sanoi, mutta se oikeastaan tuli ulos pikemminkin korahtavana kuiskauksena.

Harry keräsi rohkeutensa ja huusi tyhjälle taivaalle: "_Kirje Tylypahkaan! Saanko tänne pöllön?"_

"Harry?" kysyi hämmentynyt naisääni, yksi naapureista.

Harry vetäisi kätensä alas aivan kuin se olisi tulessa ja piilotti kirjeen selkänsä taakse aivan kuin se olisi väärää rahaa. Hänen koko kasvojaan kuumotti häpeästä.

Vanhan naisen kasvot kurkistivat naapurin aidan yläpuolelta. Hänen hiusverkostaan pursusi harmaantuneita hiuksia – rouva Figg, ajoittainen lapsenvahti. "Mitä sinä teet, Harry?"

"En mitään", Harry sanoi tukahtuneella äänellä. "Minä – kokeilen vain yhtä todella hassua teoriaa –"

"Saitko hyväksymiskirjeesi Tylypahkasta?"

Harry jähmettyi paikalleen.

"Kyllä", Harryn huulet sanoivat hetken päästä. "Sain kirjeen Tylypahkasta. Siellä sanotaan että he haluavat pöllön ennen heinäkuun 31. päivää, mutta –"

"Mutta sinulla ei _ole _pöllöä. Voi parkaa! En voi kuvitella _mitä_ joku voi ajatella, kun lähettää sinulle vain tavallisen kirjeen."

Ryppyinen käsivarsi kurotti yli aidan ja avasi odottavan kämmenen. Harry pystyi tuskin edes ajattelemaan tässä vaiheessa ja antoi pois kirjekuorensa.

"Jätä se vain minulle, kulta", sanoi rouva Figg, "ja tuokion parin kuluttua saan jonkun saapumaan."

Ja hänen kasvonsa hävisivät aidan päältä.

Takapihalla oli pitkä hiljaisuus.

Sitten pojan ääni sanoi, tyynesti ja hiljaa, "Mitä.


	2. Kaikki mitä uskon on valetta

#include "stddisclaimer.h"

Luku kaksi

**Kaikki mitä uskon on valetta**

"_Totta kai se oli minun vikani. Kukaan muu täällä ei voi olla vastuussa mistään."_

"Eli, varmistan vain", Harry sanoi, "että jos professori saa sinut levitoimaan, isä, kun tiedät ettet ole kiinni minkäänlaisilla johdoilla, niin siinä on tarpeeksi todistusaineistoa. Et käänny ympäri ja sano sen olevan taikurin temppuja. Se ei olisi reilua. Jos sinusta tuntuu siltä, sinun pitäisi sanoa niin _nyt_, ja voimme keksiä sen sijaan jonkun toisen kokeen.

Harryn isä, professori Michael Verres-Evans, pyöritteli silmiään. "Kyllä, Harry."

"Ja sinä, äiti, sinun teoriasi mukaan professorin pitäisi pystyä tähän, ja jos sitä ei tapahdu, niin myönnät olevasi väärässä. Ei sanaakaan siitä miten taikuus ei toimisi jos ihmiset ovat skeptisiä sen suhteen tai mitään vastaavaa."

Vararehtori Minerva McGarmiwa katsoi Harrya häkeltyneenä. Hän näytti aika noitamaiselta mustissa kaavuissaan ja suippohatussaan, mutta kun hän puhui hän kuulosti viralliselta ja skottilaiselta, mikä ei käynyt lainkaan yksiin pukeutumistyylin kanssa. Ensi silmäyksellä hän näytti joltakulta jonka voisi olettaa käkättävän ja laittavan vauvoja noidankattiloihin, mutta koko vaikutelma pilaantui heti kun hän avasi suunsa. "Riittäisikö tuo, herra Potter?" hän kysyi. "Voisinko jatkaa tästä ja havainnollistaa?"

"_Riittäisikö? _Luultavasti ei", Harry sanoi. "Mutta ainakin se _auttaisi_. Jatka vain, vararehtori."

"Vain professori käy", hän sanoi, ja sitten: "_Siipiirdium lentiusa_."

Harry katsoi isäänsä.

"Huh", Harry sanoi.

Hänen isänsä katsoi takaisin. "Huh", hänen isänsä toisti.

Sitten professori Verres-Evans katsoi jälleen professori McGarmiwaa. "Hyvä on, voit nyt laskea minut alas."

Hänen isänsä laskettiin varovasti maahan.

Harry pörrötti hiuksiaan. Ehkä se oli vain se outo osa hänestä joka oli _jo_ ollut varma, mutta... "Tuota voisi sanoa antikliimaksiksi", Harry sanoi. "Sitä luulisi että tulee jonkinlainen paljon dramaattisempi henkinen tapahtuma joka liittyy ajan tasalle pääsemiseen infinitesimaalisen mahdollisuuden tarkastelussa –" Harry keskeytti itsensä. Äiti, McGarmiwa ja jopa isä katsoivat häntä jälleen _sillä tavalla._ "Tarkoitan siis sitä kun tajuan että kaikki mitä uskon on valetta."

Oikeasti, sen olisi pitänyt olla dramaattisempaa. Hänen aivojensa olisi kuulunut huuhdella pois koko niiden kokoelma maailmankaikkeuden hypoteeseja, joista yhdenkään mukaan tällaista ei pitäisi tapahtua. Mutta sen sijaan aivot vain sanoivat _hyvä on, näin kun Tylypahkan professori heilautti sauvaansa ja sai isän nousemaan ilmaan, entä sitten?_

Noitanainen hymyili heille näyttäen melkoisen huvittuneelta. "Tahtoisitko että havainnollistan lisää, herra Potter?"

"Ei tarvitse", Harry sanoi. "Olemme suorittaneet ratkaisevan kokeen. Mutta..." Harry epäröi. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Oikeastaan, olosuhteiden vallitessa, hänen ei _pitänytkään_ voida itselleen mitään. Oli oikein ja asianmukaista olla utelias. "Mitä muuta sinä _osaat_ tehdä?"

Professori McGarmiwa muuttui kissaksi.

Harry kompuroi taaksepäin ajattelemattomasti ja liikkui niin nopeasti että hän kaatoi erään satunnaisen kirjapinon ja kaatui ikävästi tömähtäen takamukselleen. Hänen kätensä laskeutuivat ottamaan hänet vastaan osumatta kuitenkaan kunnolla maahan, ja hänen olkapäissään tuntui varoittava vihlaisu kun hänen koko painonsa romahti törmäykseen valmistautumattomana.

Samassa pieni raidallinen kissa muuttui takaisin kaapuun pukeutuneeksi naiseksi. "Olen pahoillani, herra Potter", McGarmiwa sanoi kuulostaen vilpittömältä, vaikka hänen suupielensä nykikin hieman. "Minun olisi pitänyt varoittaa sinua."

Harry puuskutti lyhyitä hengenvetoja. Hänen äänensä kuulosti kuristuneelta. "_Ei noin voi tehdä!"_

"Se on vain muodonmuutos", sanoi McGarmiwa. "Animaagimuodonmuutos itse asiassa."

"Muutuit kissaksi! PIENEKSI kissaksi! Rikoit energiaperiaatetta! Eikä se ole vain mielivaltainen sääntö, se on seurausta Hamiltonin operaattorista! Sen torjuminen tuhoaa jakamattomuuden, ja siitä puolestaan seuraa merkkejä valoa nopeammista asioista! Ja kissat ovat MONIMUTKAISIA! Ihmismieli ei voi vain visualisoida koko kissan anatomiaa ja, ja koko kissan biokemiaa, ja entäpä sitten _neurologia?_ Kuinka pystyt _ajattelemaan _kissan kokoisilla aivoilla?"

McGarmiwan suupieli nyki kovemmin. "Taikaa."

"Taikuus _ei riitä _tuohon! Sinun pitäisi olla jumala!"

McGarmiwa räpäytti silmiään. "Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun kuulen itsestäni _tuon_ nimityksen.

Harryn silmät hämärtyivät, kun hänen aivonsa yrittivät käsittää mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Koko käsitys yhtenäisestä maailmankaikkeudesta jossa vallitsivat matemaattisesti säännölliset lait oli kuvaannollisesti vedetty alas vessasta – koko käsitys _fysiikasta_. Kolme tuhatta vuotta isojen, monimutkaisten asioiden setvimistä pienempiin osiin, se, kun tajuttiin että planeettojen musiikki on samaa ääntä kuin putoava omena, sen ymmärtäminen että todelliset lait ovat täysin yleispäteviä eikä niissä ollut minkäänlaisia poikkeuksia ja niiden osia pystyi tietyllä tapaa käsittelemään yksinkertaisella matematiikalla, _siitä puhumattakaan_ että mieli oli aivot ja aivot koostuivat neuroneista, aivot olivat mitä ihminen oli –

Ja sitten nainen muuttui kissaksi, ja siinäpä se.

Sadat kysymykset taistelivat oikeuksistaan Harryn huulilla ja voittaja pääsi ulos: "Entä minkälainen manaus on _Siipiirdium lentiusa?_ Kuka keksii näihin loitsuihin sanat, esikoululapset vai?"

"Vaikkapa niin, herra Potter", McGarmiwa sanoi kipakasti, vaikka hänen silmänsä loistivat huvittuneisuudesta. "Jos tahdot oppia taikuudesta, ehdotan että viimeistelemme paperityön jotta voit opiskella Tylypahkassa."

"Selvä", Harry sanoi jokseenkin pökerryksissä. Hän kokosi ajatuksensa yhteen. Järkeilyn Marssi vain joutuisi alkamaan uudestaan, siinä kaikki – oli yhä kokeellinen menetelmä ja se oli tärkeintä. "Kuinka siis pääsen Tylypahkaan?"

McGarmiwa naurahti tukahtuneesti, aivan kuin nauru olisi poimittu hänestä pinseteillä.

"Odotapa hetki, Harry", hänen isänsä sanoi. "Muistathan mikset ole ollut tähän asti koulussa? Entäpä sairautesi?"

McGarmiwa käännähti kohti Michaelia. "Sairaus? Mitä tarkoitat?"

"En nuku oikein", Harry sanoi. Hän heilutti käsiään avuttomasti. "Unirytmini on kaksikymmentäkuusi tuntia pitkä, ja menen aina nukkumaan kaksi tuntia myöhemmin, joka päivä. En voi nukahtaa yhtään sitä aiemmin, ja aina seuraavana päivänä menen nukkuman kaksi tuntia _sitä _myöhemmin. 10 illalla, 12 yöllä, 2 aamulla, 4 aamulla, kunnes se kulkee kellon ympäri. Vaikka yrittäisinkin herätä aikaisemmin, se ei muuta mitään ja olen koko sen päivän aivan rauniona. Siksi en ole voinut käydä tavallista koulua tähän asti."

"Se on yksi syistä", hänen äitinsä sanoi. Harry mulkaisi häntä.

McGarmiwa päästi pitkän _hmmmmm-_äänen. "En ole koskaan kuullut vastaavasta terveydentilasta..." hän sanoi hitaasti. "Kysyn matami Pomfreylta jos hän tuntisi parannuskeinoa." Sitten hänen kasvonsa kirkastuivat. "Ei, olen varma että tästä ei koidu harmia – keksin kyllä ratkaisun tavalla tai toisella. No", hänen katseensa terävöityi jälleen, "mitä nämä _muut_ syyt ovat?"

Harry lähetti vanhemmilleen katseen. "Olen lasten värväämisen periaatteeelinen vastustaja, sillä perusteella että minun ei tarvitsisi kärsiä jatkuvasti hajoavan koulujärjestelmän säälittävästä epäonnistumisesta edes minimaalisesti sopivan laadun mukaisten opettajien ja opiskeluvälineiden tarjoamisessa."

Molemmat Harryn vanhemmista ulvoivat naurusta, aivan kuin he olisivat luulleet koko juttua suureksi vitsiksi. "Ai", sanoi Harryn isä silmät kirkkaina, "_senkö_ takia purit matematiikanopettajaa kolmantena vuonna?"

"_Hän ei tiennyt mitä logaritmi tarkoittaa!"_

"Niin tietysti", sanoi Harryn äiti. "Hänen puremisensa oli todella kypsä vastaus siihen."

Harryn isä nyökkäsi. "Tarkoin ajateltu menetelmä logaritmeja ymmärtämättömien opettajien aiheuttaman ongelman ratkaisuun."

"Olin _seitsenvuotias! _Kuinka kauan ajattelitte muistuttaa tästä asiasta?"

"Tiedän", sanoi hänen äitinsä sympaattisesti, "puret vain _yhtä_ matematiikanopettajaa emmekä koskaan unohda sitä, vai mitä?"

Harry kääntyi kohti McGarmiwaa. "No niin! Näetkö minkä kanssa minun on elettävä?"

"Suokaa anteeksi", sanoi Petunia ja lähti lasioven läpi ulkokuistille, josta hänen naurunkirkaisunsa olivat melko selvästi kuultavissa.

"Sinun, ah, sinun", McGarmiwalla näytti olevan ongelmia puhumisen kanssa jostain syystä, "sinun ei pidä purra opettajia Tylypahkassa, onko selvä, herra Potter?"

Harry mulkaisi häntä. "Hyvä on, en pure ketään joka ei ensin pure minua."

Professori Michael Verres-Evansin oli hänenkin pakko lähteä huoneesta tämän kuultuaan.

"No", McGarmiwa huokaisi, kun Harryn vanhemmat olivat koonneet itsensä ja palanneet. "No. Luulen, että olosuhteet huomioon ottaen minun pitäisi viedä sinut ostamaan opiskeluvälineitäsi vasta päivää tai paria ennen koulun alkua."

"Mitä? Miksi? Toiset lapset tuntevat jo taikuutta, vai mitä? Minun täytyy yrittää päästä mukaan heti paikalla!"

"Rauhoitu, herra Potter", vastasi professori McGarmiwa, "Tylypahka on kykenevä opettamaan perusasiat. Ja luulisin, herra Potter, että jos jätän sinut yksin pariksi kuukaudeksi koulukirjojesi kanssa, vaikka ilman sauvaa, niin löydän täältä palatessani vain kraatterin josta nousee violettia savua ja ympäriltä asumattoman kaupungin, ja liekehtiviä seeproja terrorisoimassa Englannin jäänteitä."

Harryn äiti ja isä nyökkäsivät täsmälleen samaan aikaan.

"_Äiti! Isä!"_


	3. Todellisuuden vertailu sen vaihto

Jos J. K. Rowling kysyy sinulta jotain tästä tarinasta, et tiedä mitään.

Luku kolme

**Todellisuuden vertailu sen vaihtoehtoihin**

"_Minulla ei ole aikaa tähän."_

"Voi luoja", baarimikko sanoi katsellen Harrya, "onko tämä – voiko tämä olla –" Harry nojasi eteenpäin kohti Vuotavan noidankattilan baaritiskiä niin hyvin kuin pystyi, vaikkakin tiski oli jossain hänen kulmakarvojensa kärkien tasalla. _Tuollainen _kysymys ansaitsi hänen parastaan.

"Olenko minä – voisinko olla – ehkä – ei sitä koskaan tiedä – jos se _on_ – mutta kysymys on silti – _miksi?"_

"Siunatkoon", kuiskasi vanha baarimikko, "Harry Potter... mikä kunnia."

Harry räpäytti silmiään ja kokosi sitten itsensä. "No, kyllä, olet hyvin tarkkanäköinen – useimmat ihmiset eivät tajua sitä lähellekään noin nopeasti –"

"Riittää", professori McGarmiwa sanoi. Hänen otteensa kiristyi Harryn olkapäällä. "Älä kiusaa poikaa, Tom, hän ei ole tottunut tähän."

"Mutta onko se hän?" uteli muuan vanha nainen. "Onko se Harry Potter?" Kuului raapiva ääni, kun hän nousi tuolistaan.

"Doris –" McGarmiwa sanoi varoittavasti. Katse, jonka hän suuntasi ympäri huonetta oli varmasti tarpeeksi kenen tahansa pelottelemiseen.

"Haluan vain ravistaa hänen kättään", nainen kuiskasi. Hän taipui kumaraan ja ojensi ryppyisen käden, jota Harry, tuntien olonsa hermostuneeksi ja epämukavammaksi kuin koskaan aiemmin elämässään, ravisti varovasti. Naisen silmistä valui kyyneliä heidän yhteen liittyneille käsilleen. "Pojanpoikani oli aurori", nainen kuiskasi hänelle. "Kuoli vuonna 79. Kiitos, Harry Potter. Taivaan kiitos sinulle."

"Ole hyvä", Harry sanoi automaattisesti, ja käänsi sitten päätään ja heitti McGarmiwaan kauhistuneen, anovan katseen.

McGarmiwa pamautti jalkansa lattiaan juuri kun yleinen hälinä oli alkamassa. Se sai aikaan äänen joka antoi Harrylle uuden käsityksen termistä "pyhä jysäys", ja jokainen jähmettyi paikalleen.

"Meillä on kiire", sanoi McGarmiwa äänellä joka kuulosti täydellisen, kertakaikkisen tavalliselta.

He lähtivät majatalosta ongelmitta.

"McGarmiwa?" Harry kysyi kun he olivat sisäpihalla. Hänen oli tarkoitus kysyä mitä tapahtuu, mutta jostain syystä löysikin itsensä kysymässä kokonaan erilaista kysymystä. "Kuka se kalpea mies oli? Se mies baarissa jonka silmäkulma nyki?"

"Hm?" McGarmiwa sanoi kuulostaen hieman yllättyneeltä – ehkä hänkään ei ollut odottanut tuota kysymystä. "Se oli professori Orave. Hän opettaa pimeyden voimilta suojautumista tänä vuonna Tylypahkassa."

"Minusta tuntui omituisesti kuin tuntisin hänet..." Harry hieroi otsaansa. "Ja että minun ei pitäisi kätellä häntä." Aivan kuin joku jonka hän oli tuntenut kauan sitten, ja sen jälkeen eronnut hänestä... iloton tuntemus, ikään kuin menetys. "Entä muuta?"

McGarmiwa katsoi häntä oudosti. "Herra Potter... tiedätkö... kuinka _paljon _sinulle on kerrottu... siitä miten vanhempasi kuolivat?"

Harry vastasi katseeseen vakaasti. "Vanhempani elävät ja voivat hyvin, eivätkä he koskaan suostuneet puhumaan minulle siitä miten _geneettiset _vanhempani kuolivat. Päättelin siitä ettei se ollut hienoa."

"Ihailtavaa uskollisuutta", sanoi McGarmiwa. Hänen äänensä madaltui. "Vaikkakin tuntuu ikävältä kuulla sinun sanovan se noin. Lily ja James olivat ystäviäni."

Harry katsoi poispäin, yhtäkkiä häpeissään. "Olen pahoillani", hän sanoi pienellä äänellä. "Mutta minulla _on _äiti ja isä. Ja tiedän että tulisin vain surulliseksi jos vertailisin sitä todellisuutta johonkin... johonkin täydelliseen jonka keksin omasta päästäni."

"Tuo on sinulta hämmästyttävän viisasta", McGarmiwa sanoi hiljaa. "Mutta geneettiset vanhempasi kuolivat todellakin kunniakkaasti, suojellen sinua."

S_uojellen minua?_

Jotain omituista tarrautui Harryn sydämeen. "Mitä... tapahtui?"

McGarmiwa huokaisi. Hänen sauvansa näpäytti Harryn otsaa, ja Harryn katse sumeni hetkeksi. "Eräänlainen valeasu", McGarmiwa sanoi, "niin että näin ei tapahtuisi uudestaan, ainakaan ennen kuin olet valmis." Sitten hänen sauvansa viuhahti jälleen ylöspäin ja napautti kolme kertaa kiviseinää...

...joka avautui aukoksi, ja laajeni ja avartui valtavaksi holvikäytäväksi, jonka takaa paljastui pitkät rivit kauppoja ja kylttejä joissa mainostettiin noidankattiloita ja lohikäärmeenmaksoja.

Harry ei räpäyttänyt silmäänsäkään. Kukaan ei sentään muuttunut kissaksi.

Ja he kävelivät eteenpäin, yhdessä, velhomaailmaan.

Oli kauppiaita jotka kaupustelivat Pomppukenkiä ("Valmistettu oikeasta lenkumista!) ja "Veitsiä +3! Haarukoita +2! Lusikoita +4:n bonuksella!" Oli suojalaseja jotka muuttivat kaiken jota katsoi vihreäksi, ja rivi mukavia lepotuoleja, joissa oli heittoistuimet hätätilanteita varten.

Harryn pää pyöri pyörimistään, aivan kuin olisi yrittänyt ruuvata itsensä ulos kaulasta. Tuntui kuin olisi kävellyt läpi _Advanced Dungeons & Dragons -_pelin sääntökirjan taikaesineluettelon läpi. Harry ei missään tapauksessa tahtonut jättää väliin yhtäkään myytävää esinettä, jos kyseessä oli yksi kolmesta joita tarvittiin loputtoman _toiveloitsun _viimeistelemiseen.

Sitten Harry näki jotain joka sai hänet, ajattelematta laisinkaan, kääntymään pois McGarmiwan luota ja lähtemään suoraan kauppaan, jossa oli siniset seinät jotka oli viimeistelty pronssilla. Takaisin todellisuuteen hänet toi vasta McGarmiwa, joka astui suoraan hänen eteensä.

"Herra Potter?" hän kysyi.

Harry räpäytti silmiään ja tajusi sitten mitä oli juuri tehnyt. "Anteeksi! Unohdin hetkeksi että olenkin sinun enkä perheeni seurassa." Harry osoitti kaupan ikkunaa, jossa tuliset kirjaimet loistivat kirkkaina ja silti etäisinä _Laajalatingin loistavat lukemistot._ "Jos kävelee sellaisen kirjakaupan ohi, jossa ei ole vielä käynyt, täytyy mennä sisälle ja katsella ympärilleen. Se on perhesääntö.

"Tuo on korpinkynsimäisin asia jonka olen ikinä kuullut."

"Mitä?"

"Ei mitään. Herra Potter, ensimmäinen kohteemme on Irveta, velhomaailman pankki. _Geneettisen_ perheesi kassaholvi on siellä, samoin kuin perintö jonka _geneettiset _vanhempasi jättivät sinulle, ja tarvitset rahaa koulutarvikkeisiin." Hän huokaisi. "Ja luulisin, että hyväksyä voidaan myös kohtuullisen rahamäärän käyttäminen kirjoihin. Vaikkakin saattaa olla, että olisi parempi odottaa jonkin aikaa. Tylypahkassa on varsin suuri kirjasto taikuuteen liittyvistä aiheista. Ja tornissa, jossa vahvan epäilykseni mukaan tulet elämään, on oma laaja-alaisempi kirjastonsa. Mikä tahansa nyt ostamistasi kirjoista voi olla kaksoiskappale."

Harry nyökkäsi, ja he jatkoivat kävelemistä.

"Älä ymmärrä väärin, se oli _hieno_ harhautus", Harry sanoi samalla, kun hänen päänsä jatkoi pyörimistä, "todennäköisesti paras harhautus jota kukaan on minuun yrittänyt, mutta älä luule että olen unohtanut auki jääneen keskustelumme."

McGarmiwa huokaisi. "Vanhempasi – tai ainakin äitisi – ovat ehkä olleet hyvin viisaita kun eivät ole kertoneet sinulle."

"Toivot siis, että pysyisin autuaan tietämättömänä asiasta? Tuossa suunnitelmassa on selvä virhe, professori McGarmiwa."

"Uskoisin sen olevan jokseenkin turhaa", noita sanoi tiukasti, "kun kuka tahansa kadulla voi kertoa sinulle sen tarinan. Hyvä on."

Ja McGarmiwa kertoi hänelle hänestä-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä, pimeyden lordista, Voldemortista.

"Voldemort?" Harry kuiskasi. Sen olisi pitänyt olla hauskaa, mutta se ei ollut. Nimi hehkui kylmää tuntua, armottomuutta, timanttista selkeyttä, se oli kuin kokonaan titaanista tehty vasara joka laskeutui alistuvan lihan alasimelle. Harrya puistatti jopa lausua kyseinen sana, ja hän päätti saman tien käyttää turvallisempia nimityksiä, kuten tiedät-kai-kuka.

Pimeyden lordi oli riehunut Britannian velhomaailmassa kuin villiintynyt susi, joka repi ja raastoi ihmisten jokapäiväisen elämän rakenteita. Muut valtiot olivat harmitelleet tilannetta, mutta epäröivät siihen sekaantumista joko apaattisen itsekkyyden tai yksinkertaisesti pelon vuoksi, sillä pimeyden lordia ensimmäisenä vastustavan rauhasta olisi tullut hänen seuraava kohteensa.

(_Sivustakatsojaefekti, _ajatteli Harry ja muisteli Latanen ja Darleyn koetta, joka todisti, että oli todennäköisempää saada apua jos sai epilepsiakohtauksen yhden kuin kolmen ihmisen edessä. _Vastuun jakautumista – jokainen toivoo, että joku muu menisi ensin._)

Kuolonsyöjät olivat seuranneet pimeyden lordin vanavedessä ja etujoukoissa. He olivat haavoja näykkiviä haaskalintuja, tai purevia ja heikentäviä käärmeitä. Kuolonsyöjät eivät olleet pimeyden lordin veroisia hirmuisuudessa, mutta hirmuisia he olivat, ja heitä oli monta. Ja kuolonsyöjillä oli käsissään muutakin kuin taikasauvansa – näihin naamioituihin riveihin kätkeytyi omaisuuksia, ja poliittista valtaa, ja kiristyksestä pidettyjä salaisuuksia, jotka voisivat lamauttaa itsensä suojelua yrittävän yhteiskunnan.

Vanha ja kunnioitettu journalisti, Jurmu Vipinä, vaati korkeampaa verotusta ja asevelvollisuutta. Hänen huutamansa mukaan oli järjetöntä, että niin suuri määrä kyyristeli pelosta niin pienen määrän edessä. Hänen nahkansa, vain hänen nahkansa, oli löydetty naulattuna uutistoimiston seinältä hänen vaimonsa ja kahden tyttärensä nahkojen viereltä sitä seuraavana aamuna. Kaikki tahtoivat, että jotain tehtäisiin, eikä kukaan uskaltanut ottaa johtoasemaa ehdottaakseen sitä. Jokainen, joka nousi esiin eniten, joutui uudeksi esimerkiksi.

Kunnes James ja Lily Potterin nimet nousivat sen luettelon huipulle.

Ja nämä kaksi olisivat voineet kuolla sauvat käsissään eivätkä silti olisi katuneet valintojaan, sillä he _olivat _sankareita – mutta siihen asemaan heillä oli pikkulapsi, heidän poikansa Harry Potter.

Harryn silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. Hän pyyhki ne pois raivoissaan tai ehkä epätoivoisena, _en tuntenut noita ihmisiä, en todella, he eivät ole _vanhempiani _nyt, olisi turhaa tuntea niin suurta surua heitä kohtaan –_

Kun Harry oli lakannut nyyhkyttämästä McGarmiwan kaapuun, hän katsoi ylöspäin ja tunsi olonsa hiukan paremmaksi, kun näki kyyneliä myös McGarmiwan silmissä.

"Mitä siis tapahtui?" Harry sanoi ääni väristen.

"Pimeyden lordi tuli Godricin notkoon", sanoi McGarmiwa kuiskaten. "Teidät olisi pitänyt piilottaa, mutta teidät petettiin. pimeyden lordi tappoi Jamesin, ja hän tappoi Lilyn, ja hän tuli lopuksi sinun luoksesi, kehtosi luo. Hän langetti sinuun tappokirouksen. Ja siihen se loppui. Tappokirous muodostuu puhtaasta vihasta, iskee suoraan sieluun ja erottaa sen ruumiista. Sitä ei voi torjua. Ainoa puolustus on olla olematta paikalla. Mutta sinä selvisit. Olet ensimmäinen ikinä siitä selvinnyt ihminen. Tappokirous kimposi ja kilpistyi ja iski pimeyden lordia, ja jätti jäljelle ainoastaan hänen palaneen ruumiinsa ja arven otsaasi. Se oli kauhujen loppu, ja me olimme vapaita. Sen vuoksi, Harry Potter, ihmiset tahtovat nähdä arven otsassasi, ja siksi he tahtovat puristaa kättäsi."

Harryn läpi huuhtoutunut itkun myrsky oli kuluttanut loppuun kaikki hänen kyyneleensä – hän ei voinut enää itkeä, hän oli lopussa.

(Ja jossakin hänen mielensä perukoilla oli pieni, pieni hämmennyksen häivähdys, tuntui kuin tarinassa olisi ollut jotain vialla – ja olisi ollut Harryn erikoisalaa huomata se pieni häivähdys, mutta hän oli poissa tolaltaan. On surullista mutta totta, että aina kun eniten tarvitsee rationalistin kykyjään, niin kaikkein todennäköisemmin unohtaa ne.)

Harry irrottautui McGarmiwan vierestä. "Minun – täytyy ajatella tätä", hän sanoi ja yritti pitää äänensä kurissa. Hän tuijotti kenkiinsä. "Öh. Voit kyllä kutsua heitä vanhemmikseni, jos haluat, ei sinun tarvitse sanoa 'geneettiset vanhemmat' tai mitään. Uskoakseni ei ole mitään syytä sille, ettei minulla voisi olla kahta äitiä ja kahta isää.

McGarmiwa ei päästänyt ääntäkään.

Ja he kävelivät kahdestaan hiljaisuudessa, kunnes he tulivat valtavan valkoisen talon suunnattomien pronssiovien luo.

"Irveta", sanoi McGarmiwa.


	4. Markkinoiden tehokkuuden käsite

J. K. Rowling katselee sinua sieltä, missä hän odottaa ikuisesti tyhjyydessä maailmojen välillä.

Luku neljä

**Markkinoiden tehokkuuden käsite**

"_Maailmanherruus on niin ruma ilmaus. Kutsuisin sitä ennemminkin maailman optimoinniksi."_

Montakumpua kultakaljuunoita. Roppakaupalla hopeasirppejä. Kasoittain pronssisulmuja. Harry seisoi siinä ja tuijotti suu auki perheensä holvia. Hänellä oli niin paljon kysyttävää, ettei hän tiennyt _mistä _aloittaa.

Juuri holvin oven ulkopuolelta McGarmiwa katseli häntä. Hän näytti kuin olisi nojannut rennosti seinää vasten, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat määrätietoiset. No, siinä oli järkeä. Valtavan kultakolikkokasan eteen rojauttaminen oli niin virheetön luonteenlujuuden koe, että se oli arkkityyppinen.

"Ovatko nämä kolikot täyttä metallia?" Harry sanoi viimein.

"Mitä?" sihisi Lujahaka-maahinen, joka odotti oven lähellä. "Kyseenalaistatko Irvetan rehellisyyden, herra Potter-Evans-Verres?"

"En", sanoi Harry poissaolevasti, "en todellakaan, anteeksi jos sanoin väärin, herra. Minulla ei vain ole hajuakaan taloudellisen järjestelmänne toiminnasta. Kysyn vain, tehdäänkö kaljuunat yleensäkin puhtaasta kullasta."

"Tietysti", sanoi Lujahaka.

"Ja voiko joku lyödä niitä, vai lasketaanko ne liikkeelle yksinoikeudella, jolloin niistä perittäisiin rahanlyöntimaksuja?"

"Mitä?" sanoi McGarmiwa ilmeettömästi.

Lujahaka virnisti paljastaen hyvin terävät hampaansa. "Vain typerys luottaisi muuhun kuin maahisten kolikoihin!"

"Toisin sanoen", Harry sanoi, "kolikoiden ei pitäisi olla arvokkaampia kuin niiden raaka-aineena käytetty metalli?"

Lujahaka tuijotti Harrya. McGarmiwa näytti häkeltyneltä.

"Tarkoitan, ajatellaan että tulen tänne mukanani tonni hopeaa. Saisinko teettää siitä tonnin sirppejä?"

"Maksua vastaan, herra Potter-Evans-Verres." Maahinen katseli häntä silmät kiiluen. "Tiettyä maksua vastaan. Mietin vain, mistä löytäisit tonnin hopeaa?

"Puhuin hypoteettisesti", Harry sanoi. _Ainakin tähän mennessä._ "Eli... kuinka paljon veloittaisitte maksua koko painoon verrattuna?"

Lujahaan silmät olivat keskittyneet. "Minun täytyy ottaa yhteyttä esimiehiini..."

"Anna villi veikkaus. En aio vaatia sitä Irvetalta."

"Kahdeskymmenesosa metallista maksaisi lyömisen hyvin.

Harry nyökkäsi. "Paljon kiitoksia, herra Lujahaka."

E_li koko velhotalous ei ainoastaan ole lähes tyystin kytkeytynyt irti jästitaloudesta, vaan täällä ei ole kuultukaan arbitraasista._ Suurempi jästitalous omasi muuttuvan kauppa-alueen kullan ja hopean välillä, joten joka kerta, kun jästien kulta-hopeasuhde oli enemmän kuin 5% etäällä seitsemäntoista sirpin painosta yhden kaljuunan painoon nähden, joko kullan tai hopean olisi pitänyt vähentyä velhojen taloudesta kunnes olisi ollut mahdotonta säilyttää valuuttakurssi samana. Tuo tonni hopeaa, lyötä sirpeiksi (ja maksa 5%), vaihda sirpit kaljuunoiksi, ota kulta jästimaailmaan, vaihda se suurempaan hopeamäärään kuin alussa, ja toista.

Eikö jästien kullan ja hopean suhde ollut jotakuinkin viisikymmentä yhtä vastaan? Harryn mielestä se ei ainakaan ollut seitsemäntoista. Ja näytti siltä, että hopeakolikot olivat itse asiassa kultakolikoita _pienempiä_.

Oli otettava huomioon, että Harry seisoi pankissa joka _oikeasti _säilöi rahat kultarahoja täynnä oleviin holveihin joita lohikäärmeet vartioivat, ja sinne piti mennä sisälle ottamaan kolikot pois holvista jos tahtoi käyttää rahaa. Markkinoiden tehottomuuden pois keinottelun hienostuneimmat salat saattaisivat osoittautua tarpeettomiksi. Hän tahtoi esittää sarkastisen kommentin heidän taloudellisen järjestelmänsä raakuudesta...

M_utta on surullista, että heidän tyylinsä on todennäköisesti parempi._

Toisaalta yksikin pätevä hedgerahasto voisi todennäköisesti valloittaa koko velhomaailman viikossa. Harry painoi mieleensä tämän päähänpiston siltä varalta, jos hänen rahansa joskus kävisivät vähiin, tai jos hänellä olisi viikko vapaa-aikaa.

Tällä hetkellä valtavat kultakolikkokasat Potterien holvin sisällä kävisivät luultavasti hänen lukukauden läheisiin tarpeisiinsa.

Harry tömisteli eteenpäin ja alkoi nostella kultakolikoita yhdellä kädellä laskeakseen ne toiseen.

Kun hän pääsi kahteenkymmeneen asti, McGarmiwa yskäisi. "Uskoisin, että tuossa on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi koulutarvikkeidesi maksamiseen, herra Potter."

"Hm?" Harry sanoi, ajatukset muualla. "Odota, suoritan Fermin laskutoimitusta."

"_Mitä?"_ McGarmiwa sanoi kuulostaen jokseenkin hätääntyneeltä.

"Se on matikkaa. Nimetty Enrico Fermin mukaan. Sen avulla voi laskea hankalia lukuja hyvin nopeasti päässä..."

Kaksikymmentä kultakaljuunaa painoivat ehkä kymmenesosan kilogrammasta? Ja kulta oli, mitä, kymmenentuhatta Britannian puntaa kilolta? Eli kaljuuna olisi noin viidenkymmenen Britannian punnan arvoinen... Kultakolikoista muodostuvat kasat/kummut näyttivät noin kuusikymmentä kolikkoa korkeilta ja kaksikymmentä kolikkoa leveiltä kannan joka sivulta, ja ne olivat pyramidin muotoisia, eli noin kolmasosa kuutiosta. Kahdeksantuhatta kaljuunaa kasalta, karkeasti arvioiden, ja saman kokoisia kasoja oli noin viisi, eli 40 tuhatta kaljuunaa tai 2 miljoonaa Britannian puntaa.

Ei paha. Harry hymyili tuntien tiettyä julmaa tyytyväisyyttä. Harmi, että hän oli juuri löytämässä uuden, ihmeellisen taikuuden maailman, eikä hänellä ollut aikaa tutkia uutta, ihmeellistä rikkauden maailmaa, mikä nopean Fermin arvion mukaan oli noin miljardi kertaa vähemmän kiinnostavaa.

O_n se silti viimeinen kerta kun leikkaan ruohoa yhdestä surkeasta punnasta._

Harry kaarsi pois jättimäisen rahakasan luota. "Anteeksi kun kysyn, professori McGarmiwa, mutta ymmärtääkseni vanhempani olivat kuollessaan parikymppisiä. Onko tämä velhomaailmassa nuorelle parille _tavallinen _rahamäärä säilytettäväksi holvissaan?" Jos se oli, kahvikuppi todennäköisesti maksoi viisituhatta puntaa. Taloustieteen ensimmäinen sääntö: rahaa ei voi syödä.

McGarmiwa pudisti päätään. "Isäsi oli vanhan suvun viimeinen perijä, herra Potter. On myös mahdollista..." McGarmiwa epäröi. "Osa tästä rahasta voi olla peräisin tiedät-kai-kenestä luvatuista palkkioista, jotka maksettiin hänen tap –" McGarmiwa nielaisi sanan. "Kenelle tahansa hänet voittavalle. Tai niitä palkkioita ei ole vielä kerätty. En ole varma."

"Kiintoisaa..." Harry sanoi hitaasti. "Eli osa tästä todella on, tietyllä tapaa, minun. Tarkoitan siis minun ansaitsemaani. Tavallaan. Mahdollisesti. Vaikken muistaisikaan tapausta." Harryn sormet naputtivat hänen housujensa lahjetta. "Siinä tapauksessa en ole niin syyllisyydentuntoinen jos käytän siitä _hyvin pienen murto-osan!Ei paniikkia, professori McGarmiwa!"_

"Herra Potter! Olet alaikäinen, ja siten saat nostaa vain _järkevän _määrän –"

"Olen _täysin _järkevä! Ymmärrän täydellisesti fiskaalia harkitsevuutta ja mielijohteiden hallintaa! Mutta _näin _kyllä joitakin asioita tänne tullessamme jotka kävisivät _ymmärrettävistä, aikuismaisista _ostoksista..."

Harry katsoi McGarmiwaa silmiin ja osallistui hiljaiseen tuijotuskilpailuun.

"Kuten mitä?" McGarmiwa sanoi viimein.

"Matka-arkkuja joiden sisäpuolelle mahtuu enemmäin kuin ulkopuolelle?"

McGarmiwan ilme muuttui tuimaksi. "Ne ovat _erittäin _kalliita, herra Potter!"

"Niin, mutta –" Harry aneli. "Olen varma, että tahdon sellaisen aikuisena. Ja minulla _on _sellaiseen varaa. Olisi aivan yhtä järkevää ostaa se nyt eikä myöhemmin, ja saada siitä hyötyä heti paikalla, eikö niin? Summa on joka tapauksessa sama. Tarkoitan, _tahtoisin _kyllä hyvän, sellaisen jossa on _paljon _tilaa sisällä, niin ettei minun täytyisi vain hankkia parempaa myöhemmin..." Harry kierteli toiveikkaasti.

McGarmiwan katse ei horjunut. "Ja mitä oikein _säilyttäisit _sellaisessa arkussa, herra Potter –"

"Kirjoja."

"Niin tietysti", huokaisi McGarmiwa.

"Sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa minulle _paljon aiemmin, _että sellainen taikaesine on olemassa! Ja että minulla olisi siihen varaa! Nyt isäni ja minun täytyy viettää seuraavat kaksi päivää etsimässä _raivokkaasti _kaikista käytettyjen kirjojen kaupoista vanhoja oppikirjoja, jotta minulla voi olla kelvollinen matematiikka- ja tiedekirjasto mukanani Tylypahkassa – ja ehkä pieni spekulatiivisen fikiton kokoelma, jos saan kerättyä jotain kohtuullista alelaareista. Vai tekisinköhän sittenkin tapauksen hieman mukavammaksi kannaltasi? Anna minun vain ostaa –"

"_Herra Potter! _Luuletko voivasi _lahjoa _minua?"

"Mitä? _Ei! _Ei mitään sellaista! Sanon vain, että Tylypahka saa pitää osan tuomistani kirjoista, jos ne sopisivat mielestänne kirjastoon. Hankin ne halvalla, ja _minä _vain tahdon pitää ne jossain. Ihmisiä saa lahjoa _kirjoilla, _vai mitä? Se on –"

"Perheen perinne."

"Kyllä, nimenomaan."

McGarmiwan koko ruumis tuntui lysähtävän. "Pelkään etten voi kieltää sanojesi logiikkaa, vaikkakin kovasti niin tahtoisin tehdä. Annan sinun nostaa sata kaljuunaa ylimääräistä, herra Potter. _Tiedän _että tulen katumaan tätä, ja teen sen silti."

"Niin sitä pitää! Ja tekeekö 'mokannahkapussi' sitä mitä luulen sen tekevän?"

"Ei yhtä paljon kuin arkku", McGarmiwa sanoi vastahakoisesti, "mutta mokannahkapussi kutsuloitsun ja huomaamattoman suurennusloitsun kera voi pitää sisällään useita esineitä kunnes ne sinne asettanut henkilö kutsuu ne."

"Kyllä, tarvitsen varmasti myös sellaisen. Se olisi kuin äärimmäisen mahtavuuden ihmevyöpaketti! Batmanin varustevyö säilytystä varten! Linkkuveitsestä ei ole mitään hyötyä, jos voi vain kantaa koko työkalukokoelman siinä! Tai muita taikaesineitä! Tai _kirjoja! _Minulla voisi olla mukanani kolme kirjaa joiden lukeminen minulla on eniten kesken koko ajan, ja voisin vain vetäistä yhden ulos missä tahansa! Eikä minun tarvitse enää hukata hetkeäkään elämästäni! Mitä sanot, professori McGarmiwa? Se on kaikin puolin paras."

"Hyvä on. Saat lisätä ylimääräiset kymmenen kaljuunaa."

Lujahaka soi Harrylle katseen, joka oli täynnä vilpitöntä kunnioitusta ja ehkä jopa suoranaista ihailua.

"Ja vähän käyttörahaa, kuten aiemmin mainitsit. Luulen muistavani, että näin pari muutakin asiaa jotka ehkä tahtoisin säilyttää siinä pussissa."

"_Älä mene liian pitkälle, herra Potter."_

"Mutta voi, professori McGarmiwa, miksi kaataisit niskaani kylmää vettä? Tokihan tämä on _iloinen _päivä, sillä löydän ensi kertaa kaikki velhoasiat! Miksi esittää happaman aikuisen roolia, kun voisit vain hymyillä ja muistaa oman, viattoman lapsuutesi katsoessasi nuorten kasvojeni ilostunutta ilmettä kun ostan muutamia leluja vain mitättömällä osuudella omaisuudesta, jonka ansaitsin päihittämällä kauheimman velhon jonka Britannia on ikinä tuntenut? En tietenkään syytä sinua kiittämättömyydestä tai sellaista, mutta silti, mitä muutama lelu on siihen verrattuna?"

"_Sinä",_ McGarmiwa murahti. Hänen kasvoillaan oli niin pelottava ja kauhea ilme, että Harry vinkaisi ja astui taaksepäin, niin että kokonainen pino kultakolikoita kaatui mahtavasti kilisten ja hän kaatui taaksepäin rahakasaan. Lujahaka huokasi ja nosti käden kasvoilleen. "Tekisin Britannian velhomaailmalle suuren palveluksen, herra Potter, jos lukitsisin sinut tähän holviin ja jättäisin tänne."

Ja he lähtivät ilman enempiä ongelmia.


	5. Perustavanlaatuinen attribuutiovirhe

Luku viisi

**Perustavanlaatuinen attribuutiovirhe**

"_Hän on vain yksitoistavuotias, Hermione."_

"_Niin olet sinäkin."_

"_Minua ei lasketa."_

Mokakauppa oli viehättävä pieni liike (jotkut olisivat voineet jopa kutsua sitä söpöksi), joka sijaitsi vihanneskojun takana, joka puolestaan oli taikahansikaskaupan takana Viistokujan eräästä sivukadusta haarautuvalla kujalla. Kaupanpitäjä ei kuitenkaan valitettavasti ollut vanha ja kurttuinen, salaperäinen mies – vain hermostuneen näköinen, haalistuneen keltaiseen kaapuun pukeutunut nuori nainen. Juuri sillä hetkellä hän piti kädessään Supermokapussi QX31:tä, jonka myynti-idea oli levenevä suuaukko huomaamattoman suurennusloitsun lisäksi: sinne sai oikeasti mahdutettua isoja asioita, vaikkakin kokonaistilavuus oli silti rajallinen.

Harry oli _vaatinut _tänne tulemista heti paikalla, ensimmäiseksi – vaatinut niin kovasti kuin ajatteli pystyvänsä vaatimaan ilman, että olisi tehnyt McGarmiwaa epäluuloiseksi. Harrylla oli jotain, mitä hänen oli pantava pussiin niin pian kuin mahdollista, eikä se ollut kaljuunapussi, jonka McGarmiwa antoi hänen viedä Irvetasta. Kyseessä olivat kaikki ne muut kaljuunat, jotka Harry oli vaivihkaa tunkenut taskuunsa kaaduttuaan vahingossa kultarahakasaan. Se _oli _ollut oikea onnettomuus, mutta Harry ei ikinä jättänyt tilaisuutta käyttämättä… vaikka oli se kyllä ollut muutakin kuin hetken mielijohteesta tapahtunut tilanne. Siitä lähtien Harry oli kantanut kömpelösti sallittua kaljuunapussia housuntaskunsa vieressä, niin että mahdollinen kilinä kuuluisi oikeasta paikasta.

Jäljelle jäi silti kysymys, kuinka hän saisi _toiset _kolikot pussiin jäämättä kiinni. Kultarahat olivat ehkä hänen, mutta ne _olivat _silti varastettuja – itsevarastettuja? Omaryövättyjä?

Harry katsoi ylöspäin Supermokapussi QX31:stä, kohti edessä olevaa kassaa. "Voinko kokeilla tätä vähän? Varmistaakseni että se toimii, öh, luotettavasti?" Hän laajensi silmiään ottaakseen kasvoilleen poikamaista, leikkisää viattomuutta huokuvan ilmeen.

Totta tosiaan, kun Harry oli kymmenen kertaa laittanut rahasäkin pussiin, kurkottanut sisään, kuiskannut "säkillinen kultaa" ja ottanut sen pois, McGarmiwa astui askelen taaksepäin ja käänsi päänsä pois katsoakseen kaupan muita tavaroita, ja kaupanpitäjä käänsi katseensa seuratakseen.

Harry pudotti kultasäkin mokannahkapussiin _vasemmalla _kädellään. Hänen _oikea _kätensä tuli ulos hänen taskustaan kantaen tiukasti osaa kultakolikoista, kurotti mokannahkapussiin, pudotti irtonaiset kaljuunat ja ("säkillinen kultaa" –kuiskauksen säestämänä) otti vastaan alkuperäisen säkin. Sitten säkki siirtyi hänen vasempaan käteensä, jotta se voitaisiin pudottaa uudelleen sisään, ja Harryn _oikea _käsi meni takaisin hänen taskuunsa…

McGarmiwa katsahti häneen kerran, mutta Harry onnistui välttämään jähmettymistä tai säpsähdystä, eikä hän huomannut mitään. Vaikka koskaan _ei _kyllä voinut olla varma aikuisten kanssa, jotka omasivat huumorintajun. Vaati kolme kertausta saada työ valmiiksi, ja Harry arveli varastaneensa itseltään noin kolmekymmentä kaljuunaa.

Harry kurkotti ylös, pyyhki hieman hikeä otsaltaan ja huoahti. "Tahtoisin tämän, kiitos."

Viisitoista kaljuunaa köyhempänä (ilmeisesti kaksi kertaa velhon taikasauvaa suurempi hinta) ja yhtä Supermokapussi QX31:tä rikkaampana Harry ja McGarmiwa työntyivät ulos ovesta. Ovi kasvatti käden ja heilutti heille hyvästiksi kun he lähtivät, ja se venytti kättään tavalla, joka sai Harryn voimaan hieman pahoin.

Ja sitten, ikävä kyllä…

"Oletko sinä _todella _Harry Potter?" vanha mies kuiskasi ja yksi valtava kyynel valui hänen poskeansa alas. "Et kai valehtelisi siitä, vai mitä? Olen vain kuullut huhuja, ettet _oikeasti _selvinnyt tappokirouksesta ja siksi kukaan ei ole kuullut sinusta sen koommin."

…tuntui siltä, kuin McGarmiwan salausloitsu ei olisikaan ollut täydellisen tehokas kokeneempia taikuuden harjoittajia vastaan.

McGarmiwa laski käden Harryn olkapäälle ja veti hänet lähimmälle sivupolulle hetu kuultuaan sanat "Harry Potter?" Vanha mies oli seurannut heitä, mutta näytti sentään siltä, kuin kukaan muu ei olisi kuullut.

Harry pohti kysymystä. _Oliko _hän oikeasti Harry Potter? "Tiedän vain sen, mitä ihmiset ovat minulle kertoneet", Harry sanoi. "En tietenkään muista syntymääni." Hänen kätensä pyyhkäisi hänen otsaansa. "Minulla on ollut tämä arpi niin kauan kuin muistan, ja minulle on kerrottu että nimeni on Harry Potter niin kauan kuin muistan. Mutta", Harry sanoi huomaavaisesti, "jos on jo olemassa pätevä syy epäillä salaliittoa, niin ei ole mitään syytä miksei vain voitaisi etsiä jotakuta toista velho-orpoa ja kasvattaa hänet uskomaan että _hän _olisi Harry Potter –"

McGarmiwa nosti kätensä kasvoilleen ärsytyksestä. "Näytät jotakuinkin täsmälleen samalta kuin isäsi James sinä vuonna kun hän ensi kertaa kävi Tylypahkaa, paitsi että sinulla on äitisi Lilyn silmät. Ja voin todistaa _pelkän luonteesi _perusteella että liityt _ehdottomasti _Rohkelikon maanvaivaan.

"_Hän _voisi liityä siihen myös", Harry huomioi.

"Ei", vikisi vanha mies. "Hän on oikeassa. Sinulla on äitisi silmät."

"Hmm", Harry rypisti otsaansa. "Uskoisin että _sinäkin _voisit liittyä siihen –"

"Riittää, herra Potter", McGarmiwa sanoi.

Vanha mies nosti käden, aivan kuin olisi tahtonut koskea Harrya, mutta antoikin sen laskeutua. "Olen vain kiitollinen siitä, että olet elossa", hän mumisi. "Kiitos, Harry Potter. Kiitos siitä, mitä teit… Jätän teidät nyt rauhaan."

Ja hänen keppinsä köpötteli pois, ulos sivupolulta ja pitkin Viistokujan pääkatua.

McGarmiwa katseli ympäriinsä ja hänen ilmeensä oli kireä ja kova. Harry katsoi automaattisesti itsekin ympärilleen. Mutta sivukatu näytti tyhjältä lukuun ottamatta vanhoja lehtiä, ja Viistokujalle johtavasta suuaukosta näkyi vain ripeästi askeltavia ohikulkijoita.

Viimein McGarmiwa näytti rentoutuvan. "Se ei ollut hyvin tehty", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä. "Tiedän ettet ole tottunut tähän, herra Potter, mutta ihmiset välittävät sinusta. Pyydän, ole heille ystävällinen."

Harry katsoi kohti kenkiään. "Heidän ei pitäisi", hän sanoi hivenen katkerasti. "Välittää minusta, tarkoitan."

"Pelastit heidät tiedät-kai-keneltä", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Kuinka heidän ei pitäisi välittää?"

Harry nosti katseensa McGarmiwaan ja huokaisi. "Uskoisin, että jos sanoisin _perustavanlaatuinen attribuutiovirhe,_ niin et missään tapauksessa voisi tietää mitä se tarkoittaa."

McGarmiwa pudisti päätään. "Ei, mutta ole hyvä ja kerro."

"No…" Harry sanoi ja yritti keksiä, kuinka voisi selittää sen tietyn osa-alueen jästien tieteestä. "Oletetaan että tulet töihin ja näet työtoverisi potkivan pöytäänsä. Ajattelet 'kuinka vihainen henkilö hänen täytyykään olla'. Työtoverisi ajattelee sitä, kun joku tönäisi hänet päin seinää matkalla töihin ja huusi sitten hänelle. _Kuka tahansa _olisi siitä vihainen, hän ajattelee. Kun katsomme toisia, näemme luonteenpiirteitä jotka selittävät heidän käytöksensä, mutta katsoessamme itseämme näemme tilanteita, jotka selittävät käytöksemme. Ihmisten tarinat käyvät heille sisäisesti järkeen, mutta emme me näe ihmisten historioita kiemurtelemassa heidän perässään ilmassa. Näemme heidät vain yhdessä tilanteessa, emmekä tiedä millaisia he olisivat toisenlaisessa tilanteessa. Joten perustavanlaatuinen attribuutiovirhe on sitä, että selitämme pysyvillä, kestävillä piirteillä sen mikä selittyisi paremmin tilanteen ja asiayhteyden perusteella." Oli olemassa joitakin hienostuneita kokeita, jotka selittivät tämän, mutta Harry ei aikonut mennä siihen aiheeseen.

McGarmiwan kulmakarvat kohosivat. "Uskoisin ymmärtäväni…" hän sanoi hitaasti. "Mutta mitä tekemistä sillä on sinun kanssasi?"

Harry potkaisi tiiliseinää sivupolulla niin kovaa, että hänen jalkaansa sattui. "Ihmiset luulevat, että pelastin heidät tiedät-kai-keneltä koska olen jonkinlainen suuri Valon soturi."

"Hän, jolla on voima kukistaa pimeyden lordi…" mumisi McGarmiwa, ja hänen ääntään kohotti ironia, jota Harry ei silloin ymmärtänyt.

"Kyllä", Harry sanoi, ja hänen äänessään sotivat harmi ja turhautuneisuus. "Aivan kuin olisin tuhonnut pimeyden lordin siksi, koska minulla on jonkinlainen pysyvä, kestävä pimeydenlordintuhoamispiirre. Olin viisitoista kuukautta vanha silloin! En _tiedä _mitä tapahtui, mutta voin _arvata _että sillä on jotain tekemistä, kuten sanotaan, ehdollisten ympäristöolosuhteiden kanssa. Eikä varmasti luonteeni kanssa. Ihmiset eivät välitä _minusta_, he eivät edes kiinnitä _minuun_ huomiota, he haluavat kätellä _huonoa selitystä._" Harry keskeytti ja katsoi McGarmiwaa. "Tiedätkö _sinä_ mitä todella tapahtui?"

"_Olen _muodostanut väitteen…" McGarmiwa sanoi. "Kun olen tavannut sinut, siis."

"Niin?"

"Voitit pimeyden lordin olemalla hirvittävämpi kuin _hän _oli, ja selvisit tappokirouksesta olemalla kauheampi kuin Kuolema."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Harry potkaisi seinää uudelleen.

McGarmiwa hykerteli. "Viedään sinut seuraavaksi matami Malkinille. Jästivaatteesi varmaankin kiinnittävät huomiota."

He törmäsivät kahteen muuhun onnentoivottajaan matkalla.

McGarmiwa pysähtyi Matami Malkinin Kaapujen oven ulkopuolelle. Se oli aidosti tylsä näyteikkuna, enimmäkseen tiiltä joka oli punaista kuin tavallinen tiili, ja lasi-ikkunat joissa esiteltiin koruttoman mustia kaapuja. Ei kaapuja jotka olisivat loistaneet tai muuttaneet muotoaan tai kieppuneet tai säteilleet omituisia säteitä, jotka näyttivät kulkevan suoraan paidan läpi ja kutittelevan. Vain koruttoman mustia kaapuja – tai ainakaan muuta ei nähnyt ikkunan läpi. Ovi oli pönkitetty sepposen selälleen, aivan kuin mainostamaan ettei siellä ollut salaisuuksia tai mitään kätkettävää.

"Lähden pois muutamaksi minuutiksi kun sovitat kaapujasi", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Käykö se sinulle?"

Harry nyökkäsi. Hän vihasi vaatteiden ostamista tulisen kiihkeästi eikä voinut syyttää McGarmiwaa, jos hän tunsi samoin.

McGarmiwa näpäytti hänen päätään sauvallaan. "Sinun on oltava avoin matami Malkinin lahjoille, joten otan hämäytysloitsun pois."

"Öh…" Harry sanoi. Se huoletti häntä vähän.

"Menin Tylypahkaan matami Malkinin kanssa", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Hän oli silloinkin yksi _kärsivällisimmistä _tuntemistani henkilöistä. Häntä ei hetkauttaisi vähääkään jos tiedät-kai-kuka kävelisi hänen kauppaansa." McGarmiwan ääni oli tasainen ja hyvin suopea. "Matami Malkin ei häiritse sinua, eikä hän anna kenenkään muunkaan häiritä sinua."

"Minne sinä _olet_ menossa?" Harry tiedusteli. "Ihan vain siltä varalta, tiedäthän, jos jotain _tapahtuu._"

McGarmiwa loi Harryyn kovan, skeptisen katseen. "Menen _tuonne_", hän sanoi ja osoitti tien toisella puolen olevaa rakennusta jossa oli puutynnyriä esittävä kyltti, "ja ostan juotavaa, jota epätoivoisesti tarvitsen. _Sinut _on sovitettava kaapuihisi, _eikä mitään muuta._ Tulen tarkistamaan tilanteesi _pian_, ja _oletan_ löytäväni matami Malkinin kaupan edelleen pystyssä eikä _minkäänlaisessa _tulessa."

Matami Malkin oli touhukas, vanha nainen joka ei sanonut sanaakaan Harrysta nähtyään arven hänen otsassaan, ja hän katsahti apulaistaan terävästi kun tyttö näytti olevan aikeissa sanoa jotain. Matami Malkin otti esiin joukon liikkuvia, kiemurtelevia kankaanpaloja jotka näyttivät toimivan mittanauhoina, ja ryhtyi hänen taitojansa koettelevaan työhön.

Harryn vieressä kalpea, nuori poika, jolla oli suipot kasvot ja _mahtavan siistit _valkeat hiukset näytti käyvän läpi samanlaisen tapahtumasarjan viimeisiä vaiheita. Toinen Malkinin kahdesta apulaisesta tutki varovasti vaaleatukkaista poikaa ja shakkiruudullista kaapua, jota hän piti päällään – silloin tällöin hän napautti kaavun kulmaa sauvallaan, ja kaapu kiristyisi tai löystyisi.

"Terve", sanoi poika. "Tylypahkaan, sinäkin?"

Harry saattoi arvata, mihin tämä keskustelu lopulta johtaisi, ja päätti puolikkaassa, turhautuneisuutta täynnä olevassa sekunnissa, että hänelle alkoi jo riittää.

"Herra paratkoon", Harry kuiskasi, "ei voi olla." Hän antoi silmiensä laajeta "Kertoisitko... nimesi, herra?"

"Draco Malfoy", sanoi Draco Malfoy ja näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä.

"Se _olet _sinä! Draco Malfoy. En – en koskaan kuvitellut tällaista kunniaa, herra." Harry toivoi, että olisi pystynyt saamaan silmistään kyyneliä. Toiset rupesivat yleensä itkemään osapuilleen tässä vaiheessa.

"Ai", sanoi Draco hieman sekavan kuuloisesti. Sitten hänen huulensa venyivät omahyväiseen hymyyn. "On hienoa tavata joku, joka tuntee oman paikkansa."

Toinen apulaisista, hän joka vaikutti tunnistavan Harryn, teki vaimean tukehtumisäänen.

Harry jatkoi pulinaansa. "Olen onnellinen saadessani tavata teidät, herra Malfoy. Niin sanoinkuvaamattoman onnellinen. Ja käyn vielä Tylypahkaa aivan samana vuonna kuin te! Se saa sydämeni pyörtymään."

Hups. Se viimeinen osa oli saattanut kuulostaa vähän omituiselta, aivan kuin hän olisi yrittänyt iskeä Dracon tai jotain.

"Ja minunkin sydäntäni keventää, kun huomaan että minua kohdellaan Malfoyn suvun ansaitseman kunnioituksen mukaisesti", toinen poika heitti takaisin sellaisen hymyn kera, jonka kuninkaista suurin voisi suoda palvelijoistaan alhaisimman osaksi, jos kyseinen palvelija olisi rehellinen mutta köyhä.

Öh... Pahus, Harrylla oli ongelmia keksiä seuraavaa repliikkiään. No, jokainen _tahtoi _puristaa Harry Potterin kättä, joten – "Kun vaatteeni on sovitettu, herra, voisitko suvaita kädenpuristuksen? En vaadi mitään sen suurempaa koko tältä päivältä, ei, tältä kuulta, itse asiassa koko eliniältäni."

Draco mulkaisi häntä vastaukseksi. "Minusta pyydät nyt epäoikeutettuja tuttavallisuuksia kanssani! Mitä olet ikinä tehnyt Malfoyn suvulle, mikä oikeuttaisi sinut sellaiseen pyyntöön?

_Voi, minä yritän varmasti tätä käytäntöä seuraavaan henkilöön joka tahtoo kätellä minua. _Harry painoi päänsä. "Ei, ei, herra, ymmärrän. Anteeksi kun kysyin. Osani pitäisi olla ennemminkin kenkiesi puhdistus."

"Totta", kivahti Draco. Hänen tuimat kasvonsa kirkastuivat hieman. "Vaikka pyyntösi onkin aivan ymmärrettävä. Kerrohan, mihin tupaan luulet että sinut lajitellaan? Minä olen sidottu kuulumaan Luihuisen tupaan, tietenkin, kuten isäni Lucius ennen minua. Ja sinulle arvelisin Puuskupuhin tupaa, tai ehkä kotitonttujen tupaa."

Harry virnisti nolostuneesti. "Professori McGarmiwa sanoo, että olen korpinkynsimäisin henkilö, jonka hän on koskaan tavannut tai kuullut kerrottavan tarinoissa, niin suuresti että itse Rowena käskisi minun ulkoilla enemmän, mitä _se_ sitten tarkoittaakaan, ja että päädyn epäilemättä Korpinkynnen tupaan jos lajitteluhattu ei kilju kauhusta liian kovaa, että ymmärtäisimme minkäänlaisia sanoja, lainauksen loppu."

"Vau", Draco sanoi ja kuulosti hivenen vaikuttuneelta. Hän päästi eräänlaisen kaihoisan huokauksen. "Imartelusi oli hienoa, tai ainakin luulin niin – pärjäisit hyvin Luihuisessakin. Yleensä vain isäni saa osakseen tuollaista nöyristelyä. _Toivon _että toiset luihuiset mielistelevät minua nyt kun olen Tylypahkassa... tämä on kai sitten hyvä merkki."

Harry yskäisi. "Oikeastaan, anteeksi, minulla ei ole hajuakaan siitä kuka sinä oikeasti olet."

"_Älä viitsi!" _Draco sanoi raivokkaan pettyneesti. "Miksi siis teet noin?" Dracon silmät laajenivat äkillisen epäilyksen vallassa. "Ja kuinka _et _tiedä mitään Malfoyista? Ja mitä nuo pitämäsi _vaatteet _oikein ovat? Ovatko vanhempasi _jästejä?_"

"Kaksi vanhemmistani ovat kuolleita", Harry sanoi. Hänen sydäntään vihlaisi. Kun hän sanoi sen sillä tavoin – "Toiset kaksi vanhempaani ovat jästejä, ja he kasvattivat minut."

"_Mitä?" _sanoi Draco. "Kuka sinä _olet?"_

"Harry Potter, hauska tavata."

"_Harry Potter?" _Draco haukkoi henkeään. "_Se _Harry –" ja poika keskeytti äkillisesti.

Syntyi lyhyt hiljaisuus.

Sitten, eloisan innokkaasti, "Harry Potter? _Sekö _Harry Potter? Samperi, olen aina tahtonut tavata sinut!"

Dracon hoitaja päästi äänen joka muistutti kuristumista, mutta jatkoi työtään a nosti Dracon käsivarsia poistaakseen varovasti shakkiruutuisen kaavun.

"Sulje suusi", Harry ehdotti.

"Saanko nimikirjoituksesi? Ei, odota, haluan ensin kuvan kanssasi!"

"Sulje_suusi_sulje_suusi_sulje_suusi._"

"Olen vain niin sanomattomasti _onnellinen _tavatessani sinut!"

"Leimahda liekkeihin ja kuole."

"Mutta olet Harry Potter, loistokas velhomaailman pelastaja, pimeyden lordin kukistaja! Kaikkien sankari, Harry Potter! Olen aina halunnut olla aivan kuin sinä kun kasvan aikuiseksi niin että minäkin voin voittaa pimeyden lordeja –"

Draco lopetti puheensa kesken lauseen. Hänen kasvonsa jähmettyivät äärimmäisestä kauhusta.

Pitkä, valkohiuksinen, kylmän elegantti parhaimman laatuisissa mustissa kaavuissaan. Yksi käsi puristi hopeakahvaista keppiä, joka muistutti tappavaa asetta vain olemalla siinä kädessä. Hänen silmänsä tarkastelivat huonetta pyövelin tunteettomalla katseella, sellaisen miehen katseella, jolle tappaminen ei ollut kivuliasta eikä edes suloisen kiellettyä, vaan pelkkä tavanomainen toiminta kuten hengittäminen. _Täydellisyys _oli sana, joka tuli automaattisesti mieleen.

Tässä oli mies, joka oli juuri sillä hetkellä käynyt sisään avoimesta ovesta.

"Draco", sanoi mies matalalla ja hyvin vihaisella äänellä, "_mitä _sinä _sanot?"_

Puolikkaassa sympaattisen paniikin täyteisessä sekunnissa Harry muotoili pelastussuunnitelman.

"Lucius Malfoy!" henkäisi Harry Potter. "_Sekö _Lucius Malfoy?"

Eräs Malkinin apulaisista joutui kääntymään poispäin ja katsomaan kohti seinää.

Kylmät, murhanhimoiset silmät tutkailivat häntä. "Harry Potter."

"On niin, niin suuri kunnia saada tavata teidät!"

Tummat silmät laajenivat, kun järkyttynyt hämmästys korvasi kuolettavan uhan.

"Poikanne on kertonut minulle _kaiken _teistä", Harry pursui, tuskin tietäen mitä hänen suustaan tuli ja puhuen niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. "Mutta tietenkin tiesin teistä aina ennen sitäkin, kaikkihan teidät tietävät, suuren Lucius Malfoyn! Kunnioitetuin palkittu kaikista Luihuisen tuvan jäsenistä, olen ajatellut yrittää päästä Luihuiseen itse vain, koska kuulin teidän olleen siinä lapsena –"

"_Mitä sinä oikein puhut, herra Potter?"_ kuului jokin kirkaisua muistuttava kaupan ulkopuolelta, ja professori McGarmiwa ryntäsi sisään sekuntia myöhemmin.

Hänen kasvonsa kuvastivat niin puhdasta kauhua, että Harryn suu aukeni automaattisesti ja jäi ammolleen, kun mitään sanottavaa ei ollut.

"Professori McGarmiwa!" kiljaisi Draco. "Oletteko se todella sinä? Olen kuullut niin paljon teistä isältäni, että olen ajatellut yrittää päästä lajitelluksi Rohkelikkoon, jotta voin –"

"_Mitä?" _mylväisivät Lucius Malfoy ja professori McGarmiwa täydellisesti yhteen ääneen seisoessaan vierekkäin. Heidän päänsä kääntyivät katsomaan toisiaan liikkuen samanlaisesti, ja sitten he kaksi erkanivat toisistaan aivan kuin olisivat esittäneet jonkinlaista tahdistettua tanssia.

Kävi äkillinen hullunmylly, kun Lucius tarttui Dracoon ja veti hänet ulos kaupasta.

Ja sitten oli hiljaista.

McGarmiwa katsoi kädessään aiemmin olleeseen pieneen viinilasiin. Se oli kallistunut kyljelleen ja unohdettu kiireessä, ja vain muutama tippa alkoholia oli enää takertuneena siihen.

McGarmiwa harppoi eteenpäin kaupassa, kunnes hän seisoi vastapäätä matami Malkinia.

"Matami Malkin", McGarmiwa sanoi pitäen äänensä tyynenä. "Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?"

Matami Malkin katsoi takaisin hiljaa neljä sekuntia, minkä jälkeen hän purskahti nauruun. Hän kaatui päin seinää ja hinkui naurusta, minkä seurauksena toinen hänen avustajistaan kaatui kontalleen maahan ja kikatti hysteerisesti.

McGarmiwa kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan Harrya koleasti. "Jätän sinut yksin viideksi minuutiksi. Herra Potter, tarkalleen viideksi minuutiksi.

"Minä vain pelleilin", Harry esitti vastalauseensa, kun hysteerinen nauru jatkui lähistöllä.

"_Draco Malfoy sanoi isänsä edessä, että tahtoisi tulla lajitelluksi Rohkelikkoon! _Pelleily _ei ole tarpeeksi _sen _aikaansaamiseksi!_" McGarmiwa keskeytti hengittääkseen raskaasti. "Mikä osa käskystä 'sovita kaapujasi' kuulosti sinusta samalta kuin _ole hyvä ja langeta hämäytysloitsu koko maailman ylle!"_

"Hänen olosuhteissaan sellaiset teot kävivät järkeen –"

"Ei. Älä yritä selittää. En tahdokaan tietää, mitä täällä tapahtui. Ikinä. On olemassa asioita, joita minun ei pidä tietää, ja tämä on niistä yksi. Mikä paholaismainen voima sinussa asuukaan, niin se on _tarttuva, _enkä tahdo että minulle käy samalla tavalla kuin Draco Malfoy -paralle, matami Malkin -paralle ja hänen kahdelle apulaisparalleen."

Harry huokasi. Oli selvää ettei professori McGarmiwa ollut järkevien selitysten kuuntelemistuulella. Hän katsoi matami Malkinia, joka pihisi edelleen seinää vasten, ja Malkinin kahta avustajaa, jotka olivat nyt _kumpikin _kaatuneet polvilleen, ja viimein omaa mittanauhojen verhoamaa vartaloaan.

"En ole oikein vielä sovittanut vaatteita", Harry sanoi ystävällisesti. "Mikset mene takaisin ja juo toista lasillista?"


	6. Suunnitteluharha

Pälä pälä disclaimer pälä pälä Rowling pälä pälä omistusoikeus.

Luku kuusi

**Suunnitteluharha**

_Tuntuuko päiväsi epätodelliselta? Kokeilisit minun päivääni._

Jotkut olisivat odottaneet ensimmäisen Viistokujan-retkensä _loppumista._ "Säkillinen elementtiä 79", Harry sanoi ja vetäisi pois kätensä tyhjänä mokannahkapussista.

Useimmat olisivat ainakin odottaneet _sauvansa _saamista ensin.

"Säkillinen _okanea_", sanoi Harry. Raskas säkillinen kultaa ponnahti hänen käteensä.

Harry otti säkin pois ja pudotti sen sitten jälleen mokannahkapussiin. Hän otti pois kätensä, laittoi sen takaisin sisään ja sanoi: "Säkillinen liiketaloudellista vaihtotavaraa." Sillä kertaa hänen kätensä tuli ulos tyhjänä.

Harry Potter oli saanut käsiinsä edes yhden taikaesineen. Miksi odottaa?

"Professori McGarmiwa", Harry sanoi häkeltyneelle noidalle joka käveli hänen vierellään, "voitko kertoa minulle kaksi sanaa, yhden sanan kullalle, ja yhden sanan jollekin muulle, mikä ei ole rahaa, kielellä jota en tunne? Mutta älä kerro minulle kumpi on kumpi."

"_Ahava _ja _zahav_", sanoi McGarmiwa. "Se on hepreaa, ja toinen sana tarkoittaa rakkautta."

"Kiitos, professori. Säkillinen _ahavaa_." Tyhjä.

"Säkillinen _zahavia_." Ja se ponnahti hänen käteensä.

"Tarkoittaako zahav kultaa?" Harry kysyi, ja McGarmiwa nyökkäsi.

Harry pohti keräämäänsä kokeellista tietoa. Se oli vain erittäin hiomaton ja alustava yritys, mutta se oli tarpeeksi tukemaan ainakin yhtä johtopäätöstä:

"_Aaaaaaarrrgh ei tässä ole mitään järkeä!"_

Hänen vierellään oleva noita nosti ylevästi kulmakarvaansa. "Ongelmia, herra Potter?"

"Tein juuri tyhjäksi joka ikisen hypoteesin, jota minulla oli! Kuinka voin tietää että '115 kaljuunaa säkissä' käy mutta '90 plus 25 kaljuunaa säkissä' ei? Se voi _laskea_ mutta ei _lisätä?_ Se voi ymmärtää substantiiveja, muttei substantiiveista koostuvia lausekkeita jotka tarkoittavat samaa asiaa? Tämän tehnyt henkilö ei varmaankaan puhunut japania enkä _minä_ puhu hepreaa, joten se ei käytä _heidän _tietojaan, eikä se käytä _minunkaan _tietojani –" Harry heilautti kättään avuttomasti. "Säännöt vaikuttavat _melko_ johdonmukaisilta, mutta ne eivät _tarkoita _mitään! En aio edes kysyä kuinka _pussi_ voi omata äänentunnistus- ja luonnollisia kielitaito-ominaisuuksia, jos parhaat keinoälyohjelmoijat eivät saa nopeimpiakaan supertietokoneita tekemään sitä kolmenkymmenenviiden työntäyteisen vuoden jälkeen", Harry veti henkeä, "mutta _mitä tapahtuu?"_

"Taikaa", sanoi professori McGarmiwa. Hän kohautti olkiaan.

"Se on vain _sana!_ Vaikka kerrotkin sen minulle, en voi päätellä mitään uutta! Se on aivan kuin sanoisi 'flogiston' tai 'élan vital' tai 'emergenssi' tai 'monimutkaisuus'!"

Professori McGarmiwa nauroi ääneen. "Mutta se _on _taikuutta, herra Potter."

Harry lysähti hieman. "Kaikella kunnioituksella, professori McGarmiwa, en oikeastaan usko että ymmärrät, mitä yritän tässä tehdä."

"Kaikella kunnioituksella, herra Potter, uskoisin etten. Paitsi jos – tämä on vain arvaus, suo anteeksi – yrität valloittaa maailman?"

"Ei! Tarkoitan kyllä – no, _ei!"_

"Luulisin, että minun kuuluisi kai huolestua jos sinulla on ongelmia tuohon kysymykseen vastaamisessa."

Harry mietti alakuloisesti Dartmouthin vuoden 1956 keinoälykonferenssia. Se oli kaikkien aikojen ensimmäinen aihetta koskeva konferenssi, se jossa termi 'keinoäly' oli keksitty. He olivat panneet merkille avainongelmat, kuten tietokoneen tekemisen kielitaitoiseksi, oppimiskykyiseksi ja itseään kehittäväksi. He olivat ehdottaneet, täysin vakavasti, että kymmenen yhdessä työskentelevää tiedemiestä voisi saada kahdessa kuukaudessa aikaan merkittävää kehitystä näissä ongelmissa.

E_i. Leuka pystyyn. Olet vasta _aloittamassa _ongelman pohtimista, joka koskee taikuuden salojen purkamista. Et vielä _tiedä _tuleeko siitä liian hankalaa tehtäväksi kahdessa kuukaudessa._

"Etkö _todellakaan _ole kuullut toisista velhoista, jotka esittäisivät tällaisia kysymyksiä tai tekisivät tämän kaltaista tieteellistä tutkimusta?" Harry kysyi jälleen. Se vain vaikutti niin _ilmiselvältä _hänelle.

Toisaalta oli vienyt yli kaksisataa vuotta tieteellisen menetelmän kehittämisen _jälkeen_,että yksikään jästitiedemies olisi saanut päähänsä tutkia systemaattisesti mitä _nelivuotias ihminen _pystyy tai ei pysty ymmärtämään. He olisivat voineet saada sen selville 18. vuosisadalla, mutta kenenkään päähän ei pälkähtänyt tutkia asiaa ennen 20. vuosisataa. Joten ei oikeastaan voinut syyttää paljon pienempää velhomaailmaa siitä, ettei se ollut tutkinut kutsuloitsua.

Mutristeltuaan huuliaan hetken aikaa McGarmiwa kohautti olkiaan. "En edelleenkään ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat 'tieteellisellä tutkimuksella', herra Potter. Kuten sanoin, olen nähnyt jästisyntyisten oppilaiden yrittävän saada jästien tiedettä toimimaan Tylypahkassa, ja uusia loitsuja ja taikajuomia kehitetään joka vuosi."

Harry pudisti päätään. "Teknologia ja tiede eivät ole lainkaan sama asia. Ja jonkun yrittäminen monin eri tavoin ei ole sama kuin kokeiden tekeminen sääntöjen selville saamiseksi." Oli paljon ihmisiä jotka yrittivät kehittää lentokonetta kokeilemalla paljon erilaisia siivekkäitä asioita, mutta vain Wrightin veljekset olivat rakentaneet tuulitunnelin... "Öh, kuinka monta jästien kasvattamaa lasta _tulee _Tylypahkaan joka vuosi?"

McGarmiwa vaikutti hetkisen mietteliäältä. "Osapuilleen kymmenen?"

Harry jätti väliin askelman ja melkein kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa. "_Kymmenen?"_

Jästimaailman väkiluku oli yli kuusi miljardia. Jos oli yksi miljoonasta, niin New Yorkissa olisi kaksitoista ja Kiinassa tuhat lisää. Oli väistämätöntä, että jästimaailma kasvattaisi _joitakin _yksitoistavuotiaita jotka olisivat hyviä laskennossa – Harry tiesi ettei ollut ainoa. Hän oli tavannut kilpailuissa toisia lahjakkuuksia. Itse asiassa hän oli suoranaisesti lyöty kilpailijoiden edessä, jotka luultavasti viettivät kirjaimellisesti _koko päivän _harjoittelemassa matemaattisia ongelmia, ja jotka eivät _koskaan _olleet lukeneet tieteiskirjaa ja jotka palaisivat _täysin_ loppuunennen _murrosikää _eivätkä olisi _mitään _edessä olevissa elämissään, sillä he olivat vain harjoitelleet _tiedossa olevia _tekniikoita sen sijaan, että olisivat opetelleet ajattelemaan _luovasti. _(Harry oli jokseenkin huono häviäjä.)

Mutta... velhomaailmassa...

Kymmenen jästien kasvattamaa lasta joka vuosi, jotka olivat kaikki lopettaneet jästiopintonsa yksitoistavuotiaina? Ja McGarmiwa saattoi olla puolueellinen, mutta hän oli väittänyt Tylypahkaa suurimmaksi ja huomattavimmaksi velhokouluksi maailmassa... ja sen opinnot kestivät vain seitsemääntoista ikävuoteen asti.

Professori McGarmiwa epäilyksettä tunsi jokaisen yksityiskohdan siitä, kuinka kissaksi muututtiin. Mutta hän ei ilmeisesti ollut _koskaan_ kuullut tieteellisestä menetelmästä. Hänelle se oli vain jästien taikuutta. Eikä hän vaikuttanut edes _kiinnostuneelta _siitä, mitä salaisuuksia kutsuloitsun luonnollisen kielitaidon takana saattoi piillä.

Tämä jätti jäljelle oikeastaan kaksi mahdollisuutta.

Mahdollisuus yksi: Taikuus oli niin ihmeellisen läpinäkymätöntä, mutkikasta ja läpitunkematonta, että vaikka velhot ja noidat olivatkin yrittäneet parhaansa ymmärtää sitä, niin he eivät olleet edistyneet juuri lainkaan ja olivat lopulta luovuttaneet – eikä Harry pystynyt sen parempaan.

T_ai..._

Harry naksautti rystysiään päättäväisesti, mutta niistä kuului vain hiljainen napsahduksen tapainen ääni, eikä mitään uhkaavasti Viistokujan seinistä kajahtavaa.

Mahdollisuus kaksi: Hän valloittaisi maailman.

Lopulta. Ehkei saman tien.

Sellainen asia _vei_ joskus enemmän aikaa kuin kaksi kuukautta. Jästien tiedekään ei saavuttanut kuuta ensimmäisellä viikolla Galileon jälkeen.

Mutta Harry ei siltikään voinut pysäyttää valtavaa hymyä, joka venytti hänen poskensa niin pitkälle että sattui.

Hän oli aina pelännyt päätyvänsä yhdeksi niistä lapsineroista, joista ei ikinä tullut mitään ja jotka viettivät koko loppuelämänsä rehennellen sillä, kuinka ihmeellisiä he olivat olleet kymmenvuotiaina. Toisaalta useimmat aikuisetkaan nerot eivät olleet minkään arvoisia. Oli todennäköisesti tuhat yhtä älykästä ihmistä kuin Einstein jokaista historiallisesti todellista Einsteinia kohtaan. Siksi, että he eivät olleet päässeet käsiksi siihen ainoaan asiaan, jota suuruuteen tarvittiin. He eivät olleet koskaan löytäneet tärkeää ongelmaa.

K_uulutte nyt minulle_, Harry ajatteli Viistokujan seinille sekä kaikille kaupoille ja tavaroille, ja jokaiselle kaupanpitäjälle ja asiakkaalle – ja koko Britannian velhomaailman alueille ja ihmisille, ja koko avaralle velhomaailmalle – ja koko sille suurelle maailmankaikkeudelle, josta jästitiedemiehet ymmärsivät paljon vähemmän kuin uskoivat. _Minä, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, julistan tämän alueen itselleni tieteen nimissä._

Ukkonen ja salamat eivät lainkaan onnistuneet välähtelemään ja jyrisemään pilvettömällä taivaalla.

"Mikä sinua hymyilyttää?" McGarmiwa kysyi epäluuloisesti ja väsyneesti.

"Pohdin, onko olemassa loitsua, joka saisi salamoita välähtelemään taustalla aina, kun teen pahaenteisen päätelmän", Harry selitti. Hän painoi sana sanalta mieleensä pahaenteisen päätelmänsä, jotta tulevaisuuden historiankirjat saisivat sen oikein.

"Minuta tuntuu etäisesti, että minun kuuluisi tehdä tälle asialle jotain", huokaisi McGarmiwa.

"Älä välitä siitä, se menee ohi. Ooh, loistavaa!" Harry siirsi ajatuksensa maailman valloituksesta väliaikaisesti syrjään ja hyppelehti kaupan luo, jossa oli avoin näyteikkuna, ja professori McGarmiwa seurasi perässä.

Harry oli nyt ostanut taikajuoma-aineksensa ja noidankattilansa, ja, oh, pari muuta juttua. Tavaroita jotka vaikuttivat tarpeelliselta kannettavaksi Harryn Säilytyslaukussa (toisin sanoen Supermokapussi QX31:ssä huomaamattomalla laajennusloitsulla, kutsuloitsulla ja levenevällä suuaukolla). Älykkäitä, järkeviä ostoksia.

Harry ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt, miksi McGarmiwa näytti niin _epäluuloiselta_.

Juuri nyt Harry oli kaupassa, jonka etuosa mukaili Viistokujan kiemurtelevaa pääkatua. Kaupan etupuoli oli avoin, ja tuotteita oli pantu esille kalteviin, puisiin vitriineihin, joita vartioivat vain himmeän harmaa hehku ja nuoren näköinen myyjätär hyvin lyhyissä noidankaavuissa, jotka paljastivat hänen polvensa ja kyynärpäänsä.

Harry tutki velhomaailman versiota ensiapupakkauksesta, tuotenimeltään Hätätilanteiden Parantamispakkaus Plus. Siinä oli kaksi itsetiukentuvaa kiristyssidettä. Oli stabilointitaikajuoma, joka vähentäisi verenhukkaa ja estäisi shokin. Oli jotakin nestemäiseltä tulelta näyttävää täynnä oleva lääkeruisku, jonka oli tarkoitus hidastaa radikaalisti verenkiertoa tietyllä alueella ja silti säilyttää veren hapetus kolmen minuutin ajan, jos oli tarkoitus estää myrkkyä leviämästä kehoon. Oli valkoinen liina, jonka saattoi kiertää kehonosan ympärille väliaikaista kivun puudutusta varten. Sekä jonkin verran muita esineitä, joita Harry ei pystynyt lainkaan käsittämään, kuten "Hoito ankeuttajalle altistumiseen", joka näytti ja tuoksui tavalliselta suklaalta. Tai "Hämynuuskun karkotin", joka muistutti pientä, värisevää kananmunaa ja kantoi kylttiä, jossa kerrottiin kuinka tunkea se jonkun sieraimeen.

"Täsmäostos viidellä kaljuunalla, etkö olekin samaa mieltä?" Harry sanoi McGarmiwalle, ja lähellä norkoileva murrosikäinen myyntityttö nyökkäsi innokkaasti.

Harry oli odottanut McGarmiwalta jonkinlaista hyväksyvää huomautusta siitä, kuinka varovainen ja valmistautunut hän oli.

Sen sijaan hän sai osakseen jotakin, josta voi käyttää ainoastaan nimitystä paha silmä.

"Ja _miksiköhän", _sanoi professori McGarmiwa voimakkaan skeptisesti, "odotat _tarvitsevasi_ parantamispakkausta, nuori mies?" (Taikajuomakaupassa sattuneen epäonnisen tapauksen jälkeen McGarmiwa yritti olla sanomatta "herra Potter", jos muita oli lähistöllä.)

Harryn suu avautui ja sulkeutui jälleen. "En _odota_ tarvitsevani sitä! Se on vain kaiken varalta!"

"Vain _minkä _varalta?"

Harryn silmät laajenivat. "Luuletko, että _aion _tehdä jotakin vaarallista, ja tarvitsen siksi lääkepakkauksen?"

Synkkää epäilyä ja ironista epäuskoa huokuva katse, jonka McGarmiwa häneen loi, riitti vastaukseksi.

"Pyhä jysäys!" Harry sanoi. (Tämä oli sanonta, jonka hän oli oppinut hullulta tiedemieheltä Doc Brownilta _Paluu tulevaisuuteen -_elokuvassa.) "Ajattelitko sitä silloinkin, kun ostin höyhenpudotusjuomaa, kidusruohoa ja pullollisen ruoka- ja vesitabletteja?"

"Kyllä."

Harry pudisti päätään ällistyksestä. "Minkälainen suunnitelma minulla sinun mielestäsi _on_ meneillään?"

"En tiedä", McGarmiwa sanoi pimeästi, "mutta se päättyy joko hopeatonnin viemiseen Irvetaan, tai maailmanherruuteen."

"Maailmanherruus on niin ruma ilmaus. Kutsuisin sitä ennemminkin maailman optimoinniksi."

Tämä ei kuitenkaan onnistunut vakuuttamaan professori McGarmiwaa, joka välitti hänelle edelleen Tuomion katsetta.

"Vau", Harry sanoi tajutessaan, että hän oli tosissaan. "Ajattelet todella noin. Kuvittelet tosiaan, että aion tehdä jotain vaarallista."

"Niin."

"Aivan kuin se olisi _ainoa _syy, miksi kukaan ostaisi ensiapupakkausta? Älä ymmärrä tätä väärin, professori McGarmiwa, mutta _minkälaisten hullujen lasten kanssa sinä olet tottunut toimimaan?"_

"Rohkelikkojen", sylkäisi professori McGarmiwa, ja sanassa kuului annos katkeruuttaja epätoivoa, jotka laskeutuivat ikuisen kirouksen lailla kaiken nuorekkaan sankaruuden ja korkean mielialan ylle.

"Vararehtori-professori Minerva McGarmiwa", Harry sanoi ja laittoi kätensä karskisti lanteilleen, "en aio kuulua Rohkelikkoon –"

Tässä vaiheessa McGarmiwa lisäsi väliin jotakin siitä, että jos Harry _kuuluisi, _niin hän ottaisi selvää siitä, kuinka tappaa hattu – mikä oli omituinen huomautus, jonka Harry antoi olla kommentoimatta sitä, vaikkakin myyntityttö näytti saaneen äkillisen yskänkohtauksen.

"–aion kuulua Korpinkynteen. Ja jos todella luulet, että aion tehdä jotakin vaarallista, niin, kaikella kunnioituksella, et ymmärrä minua _laisinkaan._ En _pidä _vaarasta, se on _pelottavaa. _Olen _varovainen. _Olen _huolellinen_. Valmistaudun _odottamattomiin tapauksiin. _Kuten vanhempani lauloivat minulle: _Be prepared! That's the Boy Scout's marching song! Be prepared! As through life you march along! Don't be nervous, don't be flustered, don't be scared – be prepared!"_

(Harryn vanhemmat olivat itse asiassa laulaneet hänelle ainoastaan _nuo _säkeet siitä Tom Lehrerin laulusta, ja Harry oli autuaan tietämätön muusta.)

McGarmiwan näkemys oli lieventynyt hieman – vaikkakin suurilta osin sen takia, että Harry oli huomauttanut hänelle suuntaavansa Korpinkynteen. "Minkälaisiin _tapauksiin_ kuvittelet tämän pakkauksen valmistavan sinut, _nuori mies?"_

"Kauhistuttava hirviö puree yhtä luokkatovereistani, ja kun etsin raivokkaasti mokannahkapussistani jotain, joka auttaisi häntä, hän katsoo minua suruissaan ja sanoo viimeisellä hengevedollaan _'Mikset ollut valmis?'_ Ja sitten hän kuolee, ja hänen silmiensä sulkeutuessa tiedän ettei hän ikinä antaisi minulle anteeksi –"

Harry kuuli myyntitytön haukkovan henkeä, ja katsahti häntä nähdäkseen hänet tuijottamassa takaisin huulet tiukasti yhteen puristettuina. Sitten nuori nainen kääntyi ja lähti syvemmälle kauppaan.

M_itä...?_

Professori McGarmiwa kurkotti alas, otti Harryn käden omaansa hellästi mutta hyvin tiukasti, veti Harryn pois Viistokujan pääkadulta ja johdatti hänet kahden kaupan välistä kulkevalle sivupolulle, joka oli päällystetty likaisilla tiilillä ja joka päättyi kiinteästä, mustasta tomusta koostuvaan seinään.

Pitkä noita osoitti sauvansa kohti pääkatua ja sanoi "hiljutus". Hiljaisuuden verho laskeutui heidän ympärilleen ja sulki pois kaikki kadun äänet.

M_itä oikein tein väärin..._

Sitten noita kääntyi ja lähetti Harryyn täysivoimaisen, jäätävän katseen. "Pyydän sinua muistamaan, herra Potter, että Britannian velhomaailma oli _sodassa _alle kymmenen vuotta sitten, ja että täällä _jokainen _on menettänyt läheisiään, ja että sylissä kuolevista ystävistä puhuminen _ei, käy, päinsä!"_

"En, en tarkoittanut –" Väliintulo putosi kuin kivenjärkäle Harryn poikkeuksellisen vilkkaan mielikuvituksen päälle. Sota oli loppunut kymmenen vuotta sitten, joten se tyttö oli ollut enintään kahdeksan- tai yhdeksänvuotias kun, kun, "Olen pahoillani, en tarkoittanut..." Harryn kurkkua kuristi, ja hän kääntyi pois McGarmiwan kylmän katseen tieltä, mutta tomuseinä tukki hänen tiensä eikä hänellä ollut vielä sauvaa. "Olen pahoillani, olen pahoillani, olen _pahoillani!"_

Hänen takaansa kuului raskas huokaus. "Tiedän, että olet, herra Potter."

Harry uskaltautui kurkistamaan taakseen. Suuttumus oli poistunut professori McGarmiwan kasvoilta. "Olen pahoillani", Harry sanoi jälleen ja tunsi olonsa surkeaksi. "Minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa niin. Tapahtuiko mitään sellaista –" ja sitten Harry puristi huulensa yhteen ja läimäisi käden suulleen varmuuden vuoksi.

McGarmiwan kasvot muuttuivat hiukan surullisemmiksi. "Sinun on _opittava _ajattelemaan ennen kuin puhut, herra Potter. Muussa tapauksessa et saa elämässäsi paljoakaan ystäviä. Se on ollut monen korpinkynnen kohtalo, enkä toivo sen olevan sinun."

Harry tahtoi vain juosta pois. Hän halusi vetää taskustaan taikasauvan ja pyyhkiä koko jutun McGarmiwan muistista, olla takaisin kaupan ulkopuolella hänen kanssaan, _saada se tapahtumattomaksi –_

"Mutta vastatakseni kysymykseesi", sanoi McGarmiwa, "ei, mitään _sellaista _ei ikinä ole tapahtunut minulle." Hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät. "Olen tietysti nähnyt ystävän vetävän viimeisen hengenvetonsa, kerran tai kahdesti tai muutaman kerran. Mutta kukaan ei ole kironnut minua kuollessaan, enkä ole ikinä ajatellut etteivät he antaisi minulle anteeksi. _Mikä Merlinin nimessä sai sinut sanomaan jotain sellaista, Harry Potter? _Miksi edes _ajattelisit _sellaista?"

Kyynelet valuivat pitkin Harryn poskia. "Olen pahoillani, minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa sinulle mitään, olen pahoillani –"

McGarmiwa vetäisi terävästi henkeä. "_Tiedän _että olet pahoillasi. En vain ymmärrä miksi yksitoistavuotias poika _ajattelee _jotain tällaista. Päätitkö tosiaan ostaa viiden kaljuunan parantamispakkauksen viidentoista kaljuunan pussissa säilytettäväksi, sillä olet varma että muuten luokkatoverisi _kiroavat sinua kuollessaan?"_

"Minä, minä, minä," Harry nielaisi. "Yritän vain aina kuvitella pahimman mahdollisen tapahtuman", ja ehkä hän oli vähän pelleillytkin, mutta olisi mieluummin purrut oman kielensä irti kuin sanonut sen nyt.

"_Miksi?"_

"Jotta voin estää sen tapahtumisen!"

"Herra Potter..." McGarmiwan ääni haipui pois. Sitten hän huokaisi ja polvistui maahan hänen viereensä. "Herra Potter", hän sanoi tällä kertaa hellästi, "ei ole sinun vastuullasi huolehtia oppilaista Tylypahkassa. Vaan minun. En anna tapahtua mitään pahaa sinulle tai kenellekään muulle. Tylypahka on Britannian velhomaailman turvallisin paikka, ja matami Pomfreylla on täysimittainen parantajan toimipiste. Et tarvitse parantamispakkausta."

"Mutta kun _tarvitsen!" _Harry purkautui. "_Missään _ei ole täysin turvallista! Ja entäpä jos vanhempani saavat sydänkohtauksen kun menen jouluksi kotiin – matami Pomfrey ei ole siellä, tarvitsen oman parantamispakkaukseni –"

"_Mitä _Merlinin nimessä..." sanoi McGarmiwa. Hän nousi ylös ja katsoi Harrya kasvoillaan ilme, jossa näkyivät huoli ja ärtymys. "Ei noin kauheita asioita tarvitse ajatella, herra Potter!"

Harryn ilme vääntyi katkeraksi, kun hän kuuli sen. "Kyllä _tarvitsee! _Jos ei ajattele, niin ei vain satuta itseään, vaan muita myös!"

Professori McGarmiwa avasi suunsa ja sulki sen jälleen. Hän raaputti nenänvarttaan ja näytti mietteliäältä. "Herra Potter... jos tarjoutuisin olemaan hetken hiljaa ja kuuntelemaan sinua... onko mitään, mistä tahtoisit puhua?"

"Puhua mistä?"

"Miksi olet varma, että sinun täytyy aina olla valppaana kauheiden sattumusten varalta."

Harry katsoi häntä ymmällään. Sehän oli itsestäänselvyys. "No..." Harry sanoi hitaasti. Hän yritti järjestellä ajatuksiaan. Kuinka hän _voisi _selittää itseään McGarmiwalle, jos tämä ei edes tuntenut perusasioita? "Jästitiedemiehet ovat saaneet selville, että ihmiset ovat aina hyvin optimistisia, he esimerkiksi sanovat jonkin vievän kaksi päivää ja se viekin kymmenen, tai he sanovat jonkin vievän kaksi kuukautta ja se viekin 35 vuotta. Oppilailta kysyttiin aikoja, jolloin he olisivat 50% varmasti, 75% varmasti ja 99% varmasti tehneet läksynsä, ja vain 13%, 19% ja 45% oppilaista olivat tehneet ne siinä ajassa. Saatiin selville, että syynä oli se, että kun ihmiseltä kysytään arviota parhaassa mahdollisessa tapauksessa sujuvista asioista ja arviota keskinkertaisesti sujuvista asioista, tulosten erot ovat tilastollisesti huomaamattomat. Katsos, jos kysytään joltakulta hänen odotuksiaan _tavallisessa _tapauksessa, he kuvittelevat joka pisteen sen mukaan, mikä vaikuttaa kaikkein todennäköisemmältä – nimittäin sen, että kaikki menee suunnitelmien mukaan ilman minkäänlaisia virheitä tai yllätyksiä. Mutta tosiasiassa todellisuus antaa yleensä tuloksia, jotka ovat hieman huonompia kuin 'pahin tapaus', sillä puolet oppilaistahan eivät ollee saaneet työtään valmiiksi siihen mennessä, kun olivat 99% varmoja valmiudestaan. Sitä kutsutaan _suunnitteluharhaksi_, ja paras tapa korjata se on kysyä, kuinka kauan asioiden tekemisessä viime kerralla kesti. Tätä kutsutaan ulkopuolelta katsomiseksi sisäpuolen sijaan. Mutta jos tekee jotain uutta eikä voi tehdä sitä, täytyy vain olla todella, todella, todella pessimistinen. Siis niin pessimistinen että todellisuus tosiaan tapahtuuodotuksia_paremmin_ osapuilleen yhtä paljon kuin huonommin. On oikeastaan _todella vaikeaa _olla _niin_ pessimistinen, että omaisi minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia elämän _aliarvioimiseen_. Minä esimerkiksi yritän kovasti olla synkkä ja kuvitella, että jotakuta luokkatovereistani purraan, mutta todellisuudessa henkiinjääneet kuolonsyöjät hyökkäävät koko kouluun päästäkseen käsiksi minuun. Mutta onneksi –"

"Lopeta", McGarmiwa sanoi.

Harry lopetti. Hän oli juuri huomauttamassa, että he sentään tiesivät ettei pimeyden lordi hyökkäisi, sillä hän oli kuollut.

"En usko, että olen ilmaissut asiani tarpeeksi selvästi", McGarmiwa sanoi varovasti. "Onko mitään tapahtunut _sinulle itsellesi, _joka pelottaisi sinua?"

"Se, mitä minulle on tapahtunut on vain anekdotaalinen todiste", Harry selitti hänelle. "Se ei paina yhtä paljon kuin replikoidun, vertaisarvioidun lehden artikkeli hallitusta tutkimuksesta, joka omaa satunnaisen toimeksiannon, paljon koehenkilöitä, suuret seuraukset ja vahvan tilastollisen merkittävyyden."

McGarmiwa nipisti nenänvarttaan, ja hengitti sisään ja ulos. "Tahtoisin silti kuulla siitä", hän sanoi.

"Öh..." Harry sanoi. Hän veti syvään henkeä. "Naapurustossamme oli tapahtunut ryöstöjä, ja äitini pyysi minua palauttamaan pannun, jonka hän oli lainannut kahden talon päässä asuvalta naapurilta, ja minä sanoin etten tahdo koska minut voidaan ryöstää, ja hän sanoi 'Harry, älä sano tuollaisia asioita!' Aivan kuin sen ajatteleminen _saisi _sen tapahtumaan, joten jos en puhuisi siitä, olisin turvassa. Yritin selittää tätä hänelle ja hän laittoi minut viemään pannun joka tapauksessa. Olin liian nuori ymmärtämään, kuinka tilastollisesti epätodennäköistä olisi, että ryöstäjä ottaisi minut kohteekseen, mutta olin tarpeeksi vanha tietääkseni, että asioiden ei-ajatteleminen ei lopeta niiden tapahtumista, joten olin todella peloissani."

"Eikö muuta?" McGarmiwa sanoi tauon jälkeen, kun oli tullut selväksi, että Harry oli lopettanut. "Eikö sinulle ole tapahtunut mitään _muuta?"_

"Tiedän ettei se _kuulosta _paljolta", Harry puolusteli. "Mutta se oli vain yksi niistä kriittisistä elonhetkistä, tiedäthän? Tarkoitan, _tiesin _että ajattelematta oleminen ei lopeta tapahtumista, _tiesin _sen, mutta saatoin nähdä, että äiti todella ajatteli niin." Harry pysähtyi ja kamppaili vihan kanssa, joka nousi aina kun hän ajatteli tätä asiaa "Hän _ei kuunnellut. _Yritin kertoa hänelle, _anelin _ettei hän lähettäisi minua ulos, ja hän _nauroi. _Hän suhtautui kaikkeen mitä sanoin jonkinlaisena suurena vitsinä..." Harry pakotti synkän vihan takaisin syrjään. "Silloin tajusin, että jokainen jonka on tarkoitus suojella minua on todellisuudessa hullu, ja että he eivät kuuntele minua vaikka kuinka anelisin, ja että en voisi ikinä luottaa heihin saadakseni mitään järjestymään." Joskus hyväntahtoisuus ei ollut tarpeeksi, joskus piti olla järjissään...

Syntyi pitkä hiljaisuus.

Harry käytti ajan raskaasti hengittämiseen ja itsensä rauhoittamiseen. Suuttuminen oli järjetöntä. Suuttuminen oli järjetöntä. _Kaikki _vanhemmat olivat sellaisia, _yksikään _aikuinen ei antaisi niin paljon asemastaan kuin alentuisi lapsen tasolle, hänen geneettiset vanhempansa eivät olisi toimineet toisin. Järki oli pikkuruinen kipinä yössä, infinitesimaalisen harvinainen poikkeama hulluuden säännössä ja hallinnossa, joten suuttuminen oli järjetöntä.

Harry ei pitänyt itsestään vihaisena.

"Kiitos, kun kerroit tämän, herra Potter", sanoi McGarmiwa hetken päästä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli hajamielinen ilme (lähestulkoon tismalleen sama ilme kuin se, mikä Harryn omilla kasvoilla oli ollut, kun hän teki kokeita pussilla, jos Harry vain olisi nähnyt itsensä peilistä tajutakseen sen). "Minun täytyy pohtia tätä." Hän kääntyi kohti kujan suuaukkoa ja kohotti sauvansa –

"Öh", Harry sanoi, "voimmeko mennä nyt hankkimaan sen parantamispakkauksen?"

McGarmiwa pysähtyi ja katsoi takaisin häneen vakaasti. "Ja jos sanon ei, se on liian kallis etkä tarvitse sitä, niin mitä tapahtuu?"

Harryn kasvot vääntyivät katkeruudestä. "Juuri se, mitä ajattelet, professori McGarmiwa. _Täsmälleen _se mitä ajattelet. Päättelen, että olet taas yksi hullu aikuinen jolle en voi puhua, ja alan suunnitella kuinka saan itselleni parantamispakkauksen joka tapauksessa."

"Olen huoltajasi tällä reissulla", McGarmiwa sanoi hivenen vaarallisesti. "Minä _en _anna sinun pompotella minua ympäriinsä."

"Ymmärrän", Harry sanoi. Hän piti mielipahan poissa äänestään eikä sanonut mitään muutakaan, mitä hänen mieleensä juolahti. McGarmiwa oli käskenyt häntä ajattelemaan ennen kuin puhui. Hän ei varmaankaan muistaisi sitä enää huomenna, mutta hän kykeni sentään muistamaan sen viiden minuutin ajan.

McGarmiwan sauva nytkähti ja Viistokujan äänet palasivat takaisin. "Hyvä on, nuori mies", hän sanoi. "Mennään hakemaan se parantamispakkaus."

Harryn leuka loksahti yllätyksestä. Sitten hän kiirehti McGarmiwan perään melkein kompuroiden äkillisessä kiireessä.

Kauppa oli samanlainen kuin heidän lähtiessään, tunnistettavia ja tunnistamattomia tavaroita oli edelleen esillä kaltevissa, puisissa vitriineissä, harmaa hohde suojeli niitä edelleen ja myyntityttö oli jälleen vanhassa paikassaan. Myyntityttö katsahti ylös, kun he saapuivat, ja hänen kasvoiltaan näkyi yllätys.

"Olen pahoillani", hän sanoi kun he tulivat lähemmäs, ja Harry sanoi lähes samalla hetkellä "Pyydän anteeksi –"

He keskeyttivät ja katsoivat toisiaan, ja sitten myyntityttö naurahti hieman. "Minun ei ollut tarkoitus saattaa sinua ongelmiin professori McGarmiwan kanssa", hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä laskeutui salamyhkäisesti. "Toivon ettei hän ollut _liian _kauhea sinulle."

"_Della!" _sanoi McGarmiwa skandalisoituna.

"Säkillinen kultaa", Harry sanoi pussilleen ja katsoi sitten takaisin myyntityttöön laskiessaan pois viisi kaljuunaa. "Älä huolehdi, ymmärrän että hän on minulle kauhea vain koska rakastaa minua."

Hän antoi kaljuunat myyntitytölle sillä välin, kun McGarmiwa sopersi jotakin joutavaa. "Yksi Hätätilanteiden Parantamispakkaus Plus, kiitos."

Oli oikeastaan melko hermostuttavaa nähdä, kuinka levenevä suuaukko nielaisi salkun kokoisen lääkepakkauksen. Harry ei voinut olla ajattelematta, mitä tapahtuisi jos hän yrittäisi kiivetä mokannahkapussiin itse, ottaen huomioon että vain tavaran sisään laittaneen henkilön oli tarkoitus pystyä ottamaan se takaisin.

Kun pussi oli... syönyt... hänen kovalla työllä ansaitun ostoksensa, Harry vannoi kuulevansa pienen, röyhtäisevän äänen jälkeenpäin. Se oli _varmasti _loitsittu mukaan tarkoituksella. Vaihtoehtoinen hypoteesi oli liian pelottava pohdittavaksi... itse asiassa Harry ei edes voinut _ajatella _minkäänlaisia vaihtoehtoisia hypoteeseja. Harry katsoi takaisin McGarmiwaan. "Minne seuraavaksi?"

McGarmiwa osoitti kohti kauppaa, joka näytti ennemminkin lihasta kuin tiilistä tehdyltä ja pikemminkin turkilla kuin maalilla päällystetyltä. "Pienet lemmikit ovat sallittuja Tylypahkassa – voi hankkia esimerkiksi pöllön viemään kirjeitä –"

"Voinko maksaa sulmun tai jotain ja _vuokrata _pöllön, kun minun täytyy lähettää postia?"

"Kyllä", sanoi McGarmiwa.

"Siinä tapauksessa ajattelen painavasti _ei._"

McGarmiwa nyökkäsi, aivan kuin olisi huomannut jonkin yksityiskohdan. "Saanko kysyä miksei?"

"Minulla oli joskus lemmikkinä kivi. Se kuoli."

"Etkö usko osaavasi huolehtia lemmikistä?"

"_Osaisin",_ Harry sanoi, "mutta lopulta miettisin vain pakkomielteisesti kaikki päivät, olenko muistanut ruokkia sen vai kuoleeko se hitaasti nälkään häkissään ihmetellen, missä sen isäntä on ja miksei sillä ole lainkaan ruokaa."

"Pöllöparka", McGarmiwa sanoi pehmeällä äänellä. "Hylättynä sillä tavalla. Mitäköhän se tekisi."

"No, sille tulisi todella nälkä ja se yrittäisi kynsiä tiensä ulos häkistä tai laatikosta tai mistä vain, vaikkakaan se ei kyllä onnistuisi –" Harry lopetti lyhyeen.

McGarmiwa jatkoi samalla pehmeällä äänellä. "Ja mitä sille tapahtuisi sen jälkeen?"

"Suo anteeksi", Harry sanoi, ja hän otti McGarmiwaa kädestä hellästi, mutta hyvin tiukasti, ja ohjasi hänet jälleen uudelle sivupolulle – niin monen onnentoivottajan väistelyn jälkeen tapahtumasta oli lähes huomaamattomasti tullut rutiini. "Voisitko loitsia sen hiljutusjutun."

"Hiljutus."

Harryn ääni tärisi. "Se pöllö _ei _kuvaa minua, vanhempani eivät _ikinä_ lukinneet minua komeroon ja jättäneet sinne nälkiintymään, minulla _ei _ole pelkoa hylkäämisestä _enkä pidä ajatustesi laadusta, professori McGarmiwa!"_

Noita katsoi häneen. "Ja mitäköhän ajatuksia nuo ovat, herra Potter?"

"Luuletko että minua", Harryn oli hankalaa sanoa se, "minua on _kohdeltu kaltoin?"_

"Onko sinua?"

"_Ei!"_ Harry huusi. "Ei, ei ikinä ole! Luuletko minua _tyhmäksi? Tiedän _lapsien kaltoinkohtelusta, _tiedän _asiattomasta koskettelusta ja kaikesta sellaisesta ja jos mitään sen kaltaista tapahtuisi, soittaisin poliisille! Ja kertoisin koulun rehtorille! Ja tarkistaisin hallituksen numerot puhelinluettelosta! Ja kertoisin isoäidille ja isoisälle ja rouva Figgille! Mutta vanhempani eivät _ikinä _ole tehneet mitään sellaista, ei koskaan _ikinä!_ Kuinka _uskallat _vihjata sellaista asiaa!"

McGarmiwa katsoi häntä vakaasti. "Vararehtorina velvollisuuteni on tutkia mahdolliset merkit huostassani olevien lasten kaltoinkohtelusta."

Harryn suuttumus pyörteili pois hallinnasta puhtaaksi, mustaksi raivoksi. "Älä _uskallakaan _puhua sanaakaan näistä, näistä _vihjauksista _kenellekään muulle! _Ei kenellekään, _kuuletko minua, McGarmiwa? Tuollainen syytös voi pilata ihmisiä ja hajottaa perheitä vaikka vanhemmat olisivat täysin syyttömiä! Olen lukenut siitä sanomalehdistä!" Harryn ääni kohosi kimeäksi kirkunaksi. "_Elimistö _ei tiedä milloin _lopettaa, _se ei usko vanhempia _eikä _lapsia, kun he sanovat ettei mitään ole tapahtunut! _Älä uskallakaan uhata perhettäni sillä! En anna sinun tuhota kotiani!"_

"Harry, McGarmiwa sanoi pehmeästi ja kurotti kätensä kohti häntä –

Harry astui nopeasti taaksepäin, ja hänen kätensä ponnahti ylös suistamaan McGarmiwan käden pois.

McGarmiwa jähmettyi, veti sitten kätensä takaisin ja otti askelen taaksepäin. "Harry, kaikki on hyvin", hän sanoi. "Minä uskon sinua."

"_Uskotko", _Harry sihisi. Raivo kuohui yhä hänen veressään. "Vai odotatko vain pääseväsi eroon minusta, jotta voisit kirjata paperit ylös?"

"Harry, näin sinun kotisi. Näin vanhempiasi. He rakastavat sinua. Sinä rakastat heitä. Uskon sinua, kun sanot etteivät vanhempasi kohtele sinua kaltoin. Mutta minun oli _pakko _kysyä, sillä jotain hyvin omituista on tekeillä."

Harry tuijotti häntä kylmästi. "Kuten mitä?"

McGarmiwa hengitti syvään. "Harry, olen nähnyt paljon kaltoin kohdeltuja lapsia työni aikana Tylypahkassa, sydämeni särkyisi jos tietäisin kuinka monta. Etkä käyttäydy iloisena kuin kukaan niistä lapsista, et _lainkaan._ Hymyilet ventovieraille, halaat ihmisiä, mutta joskus sanot tai teet jotain, joka vaikuttaa _hyvin _paljon... joltakulta joka on viettänyt ensimmäiset yksitoista elinvuottaan lukittuna kellariin. Ei kasvanut sellaisessa rakastavassa perheessä jonka näin." McGarmiwa kallisti päätään ja hänen ilmeensä oli jälleen muuttumassa hämmentyneeksi.

Harry sisäisti tämän ja pohti sitä. Musta raivo alkoi valua pois, kun hänelle valkeni että häntä oli kuunneltu kunnioittavasti eikä hänen perheensä ollut vaarassa.

"Ja kuinka _selität _päätelmäsi, professori McGarmiwa?"

"En tiedä", hän sanoi. "Mutta on mahdollista, että sinulle on tapahtunut jotakin, jota et muista.

Viha nousi jälleen Harryssa. Se kuulosti liikaa siltä, mitä hän oli lukenut särkyneistä perheistä kertovissa sanomalehtijutuissa. "Vaimennettu muisti on vain iso kasa _näennäistiedettä! _Ihmiset _eivät _tukahduta traumaattisia muistoja, he muistavat ne _liiankin _hyvin koko loppuelämänsä ajan!"

"Ei, herra Potter. On olemassa loitsu nimeltä unhoitutus."

Harry jähmettyi paikalleen. "Loitsu joka pyyhkii muistoja?"

McGarmiwa nyökkäsi. "Muttei kaikkia kokemuksen vaikutuksia, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan, herra Potter."

Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin Harryn selkää. _Tuota _hypoteesia... _ei _kumottaisi helposti. "Mutta vanhempani eivät voineet tehdä sitä!"

"Ei", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Siihen tarvitaan joku velhomaailmasta. Sen kokeiluun... ei ole keinoa, pahoin pelkään, ainakaan sellaista josta tietäisin."

Harryn rationalistintaidot alkoivat jälleen käynnistyä. "Professori McGarmiwa, kuinka varma olet päätelmistäsi, ja mitä vaihtoehtoisia selityksiä voi olla?"

McGarmiwa avasi kätensä, aivan kuin näyttääkseen niiden tyhjyyden. "Varma? En ole varma _mistään_, herra Potter. Jos mietin koko luonnettasi, en ole elämässäni tavannut ketään kaltaistasi. Joskus et vain vaikuta yksitoistavuotiaalta etkä edes oikeastaan _ihmiseltä."_

Harryn kulmakarvat kohosivat kohti taivasta –

"Anteeksi!" McGarmiwa sanoi nopeasti. "Anteeksi kovasti, herra Potter. Yritin saada aikaan retorisen näkökohdan ja pelkään kuulostaneeni hieman erilaiselta kuin oli tarkoitus–"

"Päin vastoin, professori McGarmiwa", Harry sanoi ja hymyili hitaasti. "Otan tuon hyvin suurena kohteliaisuutena. Mutta haittaako sinua, jos antaisin vaihtoehtoisen selityksen?"

"Anna vain."

"Lasten ei ole tarkoitus olla liian paljon vanhempiaan älykkäämpiä", Harry sanoi. "Tai liian paljon täysjärkisempiä, ehkä – isäni voisi todennäköisesti olla minua ovelampi jos hän, tiedäthän, oikeasti _yrittäisi _sen sijaan, että käyttää aikuisen tietämystään pääasiassa keksimään uusia syitä mielensä muuttumattomuudelle –" Harry vaikeni. "Olen liian älykäs, McGarmiwa. Tavalliset lapset eivät yksinkertaisesti ole sarjassani. Aikuiset eivät kunnioita minua tarpeeksi puhuakseen minulle oikeasti. Ja tietysti, vaikka niin tekisivätkin, eivät kuulostaisi yhtä älykkäältä kuin Richard Feynman, joten voin yhtä hyvin lukea jotain Richard Feynmanin kirjoittamaan. Olen _eristäytynyt_, professori McGarmiwa. Olen ollut eristäytynyt koko elämäni ajan. Ehkä sillä on joitakin samoja vaikutuksia kuin kellarissa lukkojen takana olemisessa. Ja olen liian älykäs katsomaan vanhempiani ylöspäin kuten lasten pitäisi. Vanhempani rakastavat minua, mutta he eivät tunne velvollisuutta vastata järkipuheeseen, ja joskus minusta tuntuu kuin he olisivat lapsia – lapsia jotka _eivät kuuntele _ja omaavat täydellisen määräysvallan koko olemassaolooni. En yritä olla siitä liian katkera, mutta yritän myös olla _rehellinen _itselleni, joten, kyllä, olen katkera. Ja minulla on myös vihanhallintaongelma, mutta hoidan sitä. Siinä kaikki."

"_Siinä kaikki?"_

Harry nyökkäsi varmana. "Siinä kaikki. Varmasti, professori McGarmiwa, jopa Britannian taikamaailmassa tavallista selitystä sentään sopii _miettiä?"_

Myöhemmin sinä päivänä aurinko laskeutui kesätaivaalla ja shoppailijat alkoivat huveta kaduilta. Jotkin kaupat olivat jo menneet kiinni – Harry ja McGarmiwa olivat ostaneet hänen oppikirjansa Säilä & Imupaperista juuri ennen sulkemisaikaa. Tapahtui vain pienimuotoinen purkaus, kun Harry oli rynnännyt suoraan "Numerologia"-nimiselle osastolle ja saanut selville, ettei seitsemännen vuoden oppikirjoissa ollut mitään matemaattisesti trigonometriaa kehittyneempää.

Tässä vaiheessa kuitenkin helppojen tutkimusten hedelmät olivat hyvin kaukana Harryn mielestä.

Tässä vaiheessa Harry ja McGarmiwa olivat kävelemässä ulos Ollivanderilta, ja Harry tuijotti taikasauvaansa. Hän oli heilauttanut sitä ja saanut aikaan sinisen ja pronssin kirjavia kipinöitä, joiden ei olisi oikeastaan pitänyt järkyttää häntä millään tavalla kaiken hänen näkemänsä jälkeen, mutta jotenkin –

M_inä osaan taikoa._

M_inä. Eli minä, henkilökohtaisesti. Olen taianomainen – olen velho._

Hän oli _tuntenut _taikuuden virtaavan käteensä, ja siinä samassa hän oli ymmärtänyt, että oli aina voinut tuntea sen, että hänellä oli ollut se hallussaan koko hänen elämänsä ajan, se tuntemus ei ollut näkö tai kuulo tai haju tai maku tai tunto, vaan ainoastaan taikuus. Kuten silmä, joka oli ollut _aina _suljettuna, ja siitä vastaava aivoalue oli ollut pimeänä hänen syntymästään – kunnes eräänä päivänä silmä avautui ja näki maailman.

Ja –

"_On aivan kummallisen merkillistä, että sinun kohtalosi oli tarttua tähän sauvaan kun sen veli – voi ihme, sen veli teki sinulle tuon arven."_

Se ei voinut _missään tapauksessa _olla sattumaa. Siinä kaupassa oli ollut _tuhansia _sauvoja. No, hyvä on, se oikeastaan olisi _voinut _olla sattumaa, maailmassa oli kuusi miljardia ihmistä ja tuhat yhtä vastaan -sattumia tapahtui joka päivä. Mutta Bayesin teoreeman 101 mukaan jokaisella järkevällä päätelmällä, jonka mukaan oli _todennäköisempää _kuin tuhat yhtä vastaan, että hän saisi pimeyden lordin sauvan veljen, oli etulyöntiasema.

McGarmia oli vain sanonut _kuinka merkillistä _ja jättänyt sen siihen, mikä oli saanut Harryn tyrmistymään velhojen ja noitien puhtaasta, musertavasta _tietämättömyydestä. _Missään _kuviteltavissa olevassa _maailmassa Harry ei olisi vain sanonut "Hm" ja lähtenyt ulos kaupasta edes _yrittämättä _keksiä päätelmää sille, mitä tapahtui.

Hänen vasen kätensä nousi ja kosketti hänen arpeaan.

Mitä... _oikein..._

"Olet nyt täysivaltainen velho", sanoi McGarmiwa. "Onnittelut."

Harry nyökkäsi.

"Entä mitä ajattelet velhomaailmasta?"

"Se on omituinen", Harry sanoi. "Minun pitäisi ajatella kaikkea mitä olen taikuudesta nähnyt... kaikkea jonka nyt tiedän olevan mahdollista, ja kaikkea jonka tiedän nyt olevan valetta, ja kaikkea työtä joka minulle on sen ymmärtämiseksi jätetty. Ja silti huomioni vievät suhteellisen pienet asiat, kuten", Harry madalsi ääntään, "se koko Poika joka elää -juttu." Ketään ei näkynyt lähistöllä, mutta kohtaloa ei ole tarpeen koetella.

McGarmiwa hymähti. "Oikeasti? Ihanko totta."

Harry nyökkäsi. "Kyllä. Se on vain... _outoa. _Saada selville olleensa osallisena tässä suuressa tarinassa, suuren ja kauhistuttavan pimeyden lordin päihittämisessä, ja se on jo _tehty. _Lopussa. Täysin käyty läpi. Aivan kuin olisi Frodo Reppuli, joka saa selville, että vanhemmat veivät hänet Tuomiovuorelle ja saivat heittämään Sormuksen sinne yksivuotiaana, eikä hän edes muistaisi sitä."

McGarmiwan hymy oli muuttunut jokseenkin väkinäiseksi.

"Tiedätkös, jos olisin kuka tahansa muu, ihan kuka tahansa muu, niin olisin varmaan todella huolestunut sen tapahtuman mukaan elämisestä. _Luoja, Harry, mitä olet tehnyt sen jälkeen, kun voitit pimeyden lordin? Oman kirjakauppasiko? Loistavaa! No, tiesitkö, että nimesin lapseni sinun mukaasi? _Mutta toivon ettei se osoittaudu ongelmaksi." Harry huokaisi. "Silti... se melkein riittää saamaan minut toivomaan, että tapauksessa olisi joitakin _avoimia _päitä, ihan vain että voisin sanoa todella, tiedäthän, _osallistuneeni _siihen jotenkin."

"Ai?" sanoi McGarmiwa omituiseen sävyyn. "Mitä sinulla oli mielessä?"

"No, esimerkiksi, kerroit että vanhempani petettiin. Kuka heidät petti?"

"Sirius Musta", McGarmiwa sanoi. Hän lähes sähisi sanoessaan nimen. "Hän on Azkabanissa. Velhovankilassa."

"Kuinka todennäköistä on, että Sirius Musta murtautuu ulos vankilasta ja minun täytyy lähteä etsimään häntä ja voittaa hänet jonkinlaisessa spektaakkelimaisessa kaksintaistelussa, tai ennemminkin luvata hänen päästään suuri palkkio ja piiloutua Australiaan odottamaan tuloksia?"

McGarmiwa räpäytti silmiään. Kahdesti. "Ei todennäköistä. Kukaan ei ole ikinä paennut Azkabanista, enkä usko _hänen _olevan ensimmäinen."

Harry oli hivenen skeptinen siitä "_kukaan _ei ole _ikinä _paennut Azkabanista" -jutusta. Taikuuden avulla pystyi ehkä kuitenkin pääsemään lähelle 100% täydellistä vankilaa, varsinkin jos omisti sauvan ja vangit eivät. Paras tapa päästä pois olisi olla menemättä ensinkään sinne.

"Hyvä on sitten", Harry sanoi. "Kuulostaa melko hyvin viimeistellyltä jutulta." Hän huokaisi ja hieroi kämmentään päätä vasten. "Tai ehkä pimeyden lordi ei _todellisuudessa _kuollutkaan sinä yöntä. Ei kokonaan. Hänen henkensä viipyy tässä maailmassa, kuiskailee ihmisille painajaisissa jotka vuotavat valvemaailmaan, etsii tietä takaisin elävien maailmaan jonka hän vannoi tuhoavansa, ja nyt, kuten muinainen ennustus kertoo, hän ja minä olemme vangittuja kuolettavaan taisteluun jossa voittaja häviää ja häviäjä voittaa –"

McGarmiwan pää kääntyili ja silmät vilkuilivat joka suuntaan, kun hän etsi kadulta kuuntelijoita.

"Minä _vitsailen, _professori McGarmiwa", Harry sanoi hieman ärtyneesti. Jessus, miksi hänen piti aina ottaa kaikki niin vakavasti –

Hitaasti upottava tunne alkoi hiipiä Harryn vatsanpohjaan.

McGarmiwa katsoi Harrya tyynesti. Hyvin, _hyvin _tyynesti. Sitten hän hymyili. "Tietysti vitsailet, herra Potter."

V_oi hitto._

Jos Harryn olisi pitänyt järkiperäistää juuri hänen mieleensä välähtänyt sanaton päätelmä, se olisi mennyt jotenkin näin: "Jos arvioin todennäköisyyden sille, että se mitä näin juuri McGarmiwan tekevän on varovaista itsehillintää, vastaan todennäköisyysjakauma kaikille niille asioille, joita hän tekisi _luonnostaan _jos sanoisin huono vitsin, niin tämä käyttäytyminen on tärkeä merkki siitä, että hän salaa jotakin."

Mutta Harry ajatteli vain _Voi hitto._

Harry käänsi omaa päätään tutkiakseen katua. Ei, ketään ei ollut lähistöllä. "Hän _ei _ole kuollut, eikö niin", Harry huokaisi.

"Herra Potter –

"Pimeyden lordi on elossa. _Tietysti _hän on elossa. Ajattelin vain _optimistisesti _kun edes _uneksin _muusta. Olen _varmasti _hylännyt _vaistoni, _en voi _kuvitella _mitä _ajattelin. _Vain siksi, että _joku _sanoi hänen ruumiinsa palaneen _poroksi_, en voi kuvitella miksi luulisin häntä _kuolleeksi. Selvästikin _minulla on vielä _paljon _opittavaa todellisen _pessimismin _jalosta taidosta."

"Herra Potter –

"Kerro vain minulle, että ennustusta ei oikeasti ole..." Mutta McGarmiwa antoi hänelle edelleen saman kirkkaan, väkinäisen hymyn. "Voi, sinun _täytyy _laskea leikkiä."

"Herra Potter, sinun ei pitäisi keksiä pelättävää –"

"Aiotko _todella _sanoa minulle _tuon? _Kuvittele reaktiotani myöhemmin, kun saan selville että pelättävää todellakin on."

McGarmiwan hymy horjui.

Harryn hartiat lysähtivät. "Minulla on kokonainen taikamaailma analysoitavana. Minulla _ei _ole aikaa tähän."

Sitten molemmat sulkivat suunsa, kun liehuvaan oranssiin kaapuun pukeutunut mies ilmeistyi kadulle ja käveli hitaasti heidän ohitseen. McGarmiwan silmät seurasivat häntä hienovaraisesti. Harryn suu liikkui, kun hän puri kovaa huuleensa, ja jos katsoi tarkasti, olisi voinut nähdä pikkuruisen veripisaran ilmestyvän.

Kun oranssikaapuinen mies haipui kaukaisuuteen, Harry puhui jälleen matalasti mumisten. "Aiotko kertoa minulle totuuden nyt, professori McGarmiwa? Äläkä yritä huitaista sitä syrjään, minä en ole tyhmä."

"Olet _yksitoistavuotias_, herra Potter!" hän sanoi ankarasti kuiskaten.

"Ja näin ollen ali-ihminen. Anteeksi... _unohdin _sen hetkeksi."

"Nämä ovat hirvittäviä ja tärkeitä asioita! Ne ovat _salaisia, _herra Potter! On _katastrofi, _että sinä, joka olet vielä lapsi, tiedät edes tämän verran! Sinä et saa kertoa _kenellekään_, ymmärrätkö? Et kenellekään!"

Kuten joskus tapahtui Harryn _tarpeeksi_ suuttuessa, hänen verensä muuttui kylmäksi kuuman sijaan, ja synkkä selkeys laskeutui hänen mielensä ylle kartoittamaan mahdollisia taktiikoita ja arvioimaan niiden seurauksia rautaisella realismilla.

H_uomauta että sinulla on oikeus tietää: Ei onnistu. Yksitoistavuotiailla lapsilla ei McGarmiwan mielestä ole oikeutta tietää mitään._

S_ano ettette enää ole ystäviä: Ei onnistu. Hän ei arvosta ystävyyttänne tarpeeksi._

H_uomauta olevasi vaarassa jos et tiedä: Ei onnistu. Tietämättömyytesi pohjalta on jo tehty suunnitelmia. Uudelleenarvioinnin _varma _epämukavuus vaikuttaa paljon inhottavammalta kuin pelkkä _kyseenalainen _mahdollisuus sille, että sinä joutuisit onnettomuuteen._

O_ikeus ja järkevyys epäonnistuvat kumpikin. Sinun on saatava selville, että joko pidät hallussasi jotain hänen tahtomaansa tai osaat tehdä jotain hänen pelkäämäänsä._

Ah.

"Hyvä on, professori McGarmiwa", Harry sanoi matalalla, hyisellä äänellä, "vaikuttaa siltä, että minulla on jotain tahtomaasi. Voit halutessasi kertoa minulle totuuden, _koko _totuuden, ja vastapalveluksena pidän salaisuutesi. Tai voit yrittää pitää minut tietämättömänä, jotta voisit käyttää minua pelinappulana, missä tapauksessa en ole sinulle velkaa mistään."

McGarmiwa pysähtyi äkisti kadulla. Hänen silmänsä roihusivat ja hänen äänensä laskeutui suoranaiseksi sihinäksi. "Kuinka sinä uskallat!"

"_Kuinka sinä uskallat!" _Harry kuiskasi takaisin.

"_Kiristätkö _sinä minua?"

Harryn huulet mutristuivat. "Minä_tarjoan _sinulle _palvelusta. _Minä _annan _sinulle mahdollisuuden säilyttää arvokas salaisuutesi. Jos et suostu, minulla on _täysin _luonnollinen motiivi tiedustella asiaa muualta, ei sinun kiusaksesi, vaan koska minun on _saatava tietää!_ Sivuuta tarkoitukseton raivosi _lasta _kohtaan, jonka pitäisi sinun mielestäsi totella sinua, niin ymmärrät, että kuka tahansa täysijärkinen aikuinen tekisi samoin! _Katso asiaa minun näkökulmastani! Miltä sinusta tuntuisi, jos kyseessä olisit SINÄ?"_

Harry katsoi McGarmiwaa ja tutkaili hänen raskasta hengitystään. Hänestä tuntui, että oli aika höllätä painostusta ja antaa hänen hautua hetken. "Sinun ei ole pakko päättää heti paikalla", Harry sanoi tavallisemmalla äänensävyllä. "Ymmärrän, jos haluat aikaa ajatellaksesi _ehdotustani_... mutta varoitan sinua eräästä asiasta", Harry sanoi ja hänen äänensä muuttui kylmemmäksi. "Älä yritä sitä unhoitutusloitsua minuun. Jonkin aikaa sitten sain aikaan merkin ja olen jo lähettänyt sen itselleni. Jos löydän sen merkin enkä _muista _lähettäneeni sitä..." Harry antoi äänensä haipua pois merkittävästi.

McGarmiwan kasvot uurastivat, kun hänen ilmeensä muuttuivat. "Minä... en aikonut unhoituttaa sinua, herra Potter... mutta miksi olisit _keksinyt _sellaisen merkin jos et tiennyt –"

"Se tuli mieleeni kun luin jästien tieteiskirjaa, ja sanoin itselleni _no, kaiken varalta... _Ja ei, en kerro sinulle merkkiä, en ole tyhmä."

"En aikonut kysyä", McGarmiwa sanoi. Hän vaikutti taipuvan oman painonsa alla ja näytti yhtäkkiä hyvin vanhalta ja hyvin väsyneeltä. "Tämä on ollut uuvuttava päivä, herra Potter. Voimmeko hankkia arkkusi ja lähettää sinut kotiin? Luotan vaitioloosi tästä asiasta siihen asti, kun minulla on ollut aikaa ajatella. Pidä mielessäsi, että koko maailmassa on vain kaksi muuta tästä tietävää ihmistä, ja he ovat rehtori Albus Dumbledore ja professori Severus Kalkaros."

Jaa. Uutta tietoa – se oli rauhanehdotus. Harry nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, käänsi päänsä eteenpäin ja alkoi jälleen kävellä.

"Eli nyt minun on keksittävä keino voittaa kuolematon pimeyden velho", Harry sanoi ja huokaisi turhautuneesti. "Toivon totisesti, että olisit kertonut tuon minulle _ennen _kuin aloitin ostokseni."

Arkkukauppa oli varakkaamman näköinen kuin yksikään kauppa, jossa Harry oli vieraillut – verhot olivat rehevät ja taidokkaasti kuvioidut, lattia ja seinät tehty tahraisesta ja kiillotetusta puusta, ja arkut lepäsivät kiiltävillä, norsunluisilla kunniapaikoillaan. Myyjä oli pukeutunut kaapuihin, jotka olivat hienoudessa vain hiukkasen Lucius Malfoyn vaateparren alapuolella, ja puhui hienostuneen, öljyisen kohteliaasti sekä Harrylle että McGarmiwalle.

Harry oli kysynyt kysymyksensä ja hakeutunut painavan näköisestä puusta valmistetun arkun luokse, ei kiiltävän vaan lämpimän ja kiinteän, johon oli kaiverrettu kuva vartioivasta lohikäärmeestä, jonka silmät kääntyivät katsomaan ketä tahansa lähellä olevaa. Se oli arkku, joka oli loitsittu olemaan kevyt, kutistumaan käskettäessä ja kasvattamaan pieniä, hammastettuja lonkeroita alaosastaan ja kiemurtelemaan omistajansa perään. Se oli arkku, jossa oli kaikilla neljällä sivulla kaksi vetolaatikkoa, joista jokainen ulos liukuessaan paljasti lokeroita, jotka olivat yhtä syviä kuin koko arkku. Siinä oli luukku, jossa oli neljä lukkoa joista jokaisen takana olisi eri tila. Ja – tämä oli tärkeintä – pohjassa oli kahva, josta sai esiin kehyksen, jonka sisällä oli portaikko joka johti pieneen, valaistuun huoneeseen, jossa saisi säilytettyä Harryn arvion mukaan noin kaksitoista kirjahyllyä.

Jos tällaisia matkatavaroita valmistettiin, Harrylla ei ollut aavistustakaan miksi joku tahtoisi omistaa talon.

Satakahdeksan kultakaljuunaa. Se oli _hyvän _arkun hinta vähän käytettynä. Jos yksi kaljuuna oli noin viisikymmentä brittiläistä puntaa, se oli tarpeeksi käytetyn auton ostamiseen. Se oli kalliimpi kuin kaikki Harryn elämässään ostamat tavarat yhteensä.

Yhdeksänkymmentäseitsemän kaljuunaa. Niin paljon oli jäljellä kultasäkissä, jonka Harry sai ottaa Irvetasta.

McGarmiwan kasvoilla oli harmistunut ilme. Pitkän ostospäivän jälkeen hänen ei tarvinnut kysyä Harrylta, kuinka paljon kultaa säkissä oli jäljellä, kun myyjä oli kertonut hinnan, mikä tarkoitti, että professori oli hyvä päässälaskussa. Jälleen kerran Harry muistutti itseään siitä, että _tieteellisesti sivistymätön _ei ollut sama asia kuin _tyhmä._

"Olen pahoillani, nuori mies", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Tämä on kokonaan minun vikani. Veisin sinut takaisin Irvetaan, mutta pankki on jo suljettu kaikilta paitsi hätätapauksilta."

Harry veti syvään henkeä. Hänen oli oltava hieman vihainen yrittääkseen sitä, mitä nyt tahtoi, sillä muuten hänellä ei mitenkään riittäisi siihen rohkeutta. _Hän ei kuunnellut minua_, hän ajatteli itselleen, _minä olisin ottanut enemmän kultaa mutta hän ei tahtonut kuunnella... _Hän mietti jälleen aikaisempaa, mustaa raivoaan ja yritti nostattaa esiin hivenen sitä. Hän visualisoi _henkilön, joka hänen täytyi olla, _ja veti luonteen ylleen kuin velhon kaavun. Kohdistettuaan kaiken huomionsa McGarmiwaan ja tarpeeseen kääntää keskustelu edukseen, hän puhui.

"Anna kun arvaan", Harry sanoi. "Luulit jättäneesi itsellesi _runsaasti _virhemarginaalia, luulit että sata kaljuunaa olisi _enemmän _kuin tarpeeksi, ja et siksi viitsinyt varoittaa minua, kun jäljellä oli vain yhdeksänkymmentäseitsemän."

McGarmiwa sulki silmänsä alistuvasti. "Niin."

"Minä aavistin tämän, professori McGarmiwa. Odotinkin tämän tapahtuvan. Tutkimustulokset osoittavat, että näin tapahtuu ihmisille, kun he kuvittelevat _jättävänsä paljon virhemarginaalia. _Jos kyseessä olisin _minä_, olisin ottanut _kaksisataa _kaljuunaa ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi; siinä holvissa oli paljon rahaa, ja olisin voinut säilöä ylimääräiset takaisin milloin tahansa. Mutta _tiesin _ettet antaisi minun tehdä sitä. Tiesin ettei ollut järkeä edes kysyä. Tiesin, että vain ärsyyntyisit ja ehkä jopa _suuttuisit _jos kysyisin. Olenko väärässä?"

"Et", McGarmiwa sanoi, "olet oikeassa." Hänen äänessään oli anteeksipyytävä sävy, ja silti häivähdys ylpeyttä, aivan kuin Harryn olisi pitänyt huomioida, kuinka suuri, suuri kunnia olisi saada osakseen _professori McGarmiwan _anteeksipyyntö.

"Sinun pitäisi ymmärtää, professori McGarmiwa", Harry puhui hyvin varovasti, "että tämän vuoksi en luota aikuisiin. Luulit, että aikuisena oleminen tarkoittaisi, että kuuluisi sinun toimenkuvaasi estää minua ottamasta liian paljon rahaa holvistani. Ei siis _varmistaa asian järjestyminen keinolla millä hyvänsä."_

McGarmiwan silmät rävähtivät ammolleen ja hän katsoi Harrya tuimasti.

"No, professori McGarmiwa, jos sinun pitäisi tehdä koko juttu uudelleen, ja ehdottaisin ylimääräisen sadan kaljuunan nostamista _varmuuden vuoksi, _ilman muuta perustelua kuin olla _valmiina, _kuuntelisitko minua _sillä _kertaa?"

"Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitat", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Sinun ei tarvitse luennoida _minulle, _nuori mies!"

"Ah, mutta en ole _päässyt _vielä siihen mitä tarkoitan. Ymmärrätkö, mitä eroa on jollakulla, jolle kannattaa puhua ja pelkällä esteellä, professori McGarmiwa? Siis minun näkökulmastani? Jos aikuisen mielestä tärkein asia on olla minua korkeampi, ylempi ja saada minulta kuuliaisuutta, niin hän on este. _Mahdollinen työtoveri _on joku, jonka mielestä _homman hoitaminen loppuun _on tärkeämpää kuin sen varmistaminen, että tiedän oman paikkani. Salli minun näyttää sinulle jotain, professori McGarmiwa."

Arkunmyyjä katseli heitä peittämättömän lumoutuneesti, kun Harry otti mokannahkapussin ja sanoi: "Yksitoista irrallista kaljuunaa, kiitos."

Ja Harryn kädessä oli kultaa.

"_Mistä sinä sait tuon –"_

"Holvistani, professori McGarmiwa, kun kaaduin siihen kultakasaan. Kaavin jonkin verran rahaa taskuuni ja pidin sen jälkeen kultasäkkiä sitä vasten, jotta kilinä kuuluisi oikeasta paikasta. Koska, tiedäthän, odotin alusta lähtien, että näin kävisi."

McGarmiwan suu oli äärimmäisen ammollaan.

"Eli mietinkin nyt... oletko minulle vihainen määräysvaltasi uhmaamisesta? Vai kiitollinen siitä, että päivämme loppu onkin onnistunut epäonnistumisen sijaan? En kysy sinulta tässä mitään _muuta. _En lupaa enkä vaadi yhteistyötä tulevaisuudessa. Tahdon vain tietää, oletko _mahdollinen _työtoveri vaiko este... Minerva."

Myyntimies todella haukkoi henkeään.

Ja pitkä noita seisoi hiljaa paikallaan.

"Tylypahkassa on _pakko _valvoa kuria", hän sanoi lähes kokonaisen minuutin kuluttua. "_Kaikkien _oppilaiden hyväksi. Ja sen on _pakko _merkitä sinulta kohteliaisuutta ja tottelevaisuutta _kaikkia _professoreita kohtaan."

Harry kallisti päätään. "Ymmärrän. Professori McGarmiwa." Vaikka olikin hämmästyttävää kuinka tuntui jotenkin _paljon tärkeämmältä _valvoa kuria kun oli järjestyksessä _korkealla _eikä matalalla... mutta Harry ei pitänyt viisaana asian painostamista pidemmälle.

"Toisaalta... onnittelen sinua valmiudestasi."

Harry olisi tahtonut hurrata, tai antaa ylen, tai pyörtyä, tai jotain. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun se puhe oli ikinä toiminut aikuiseen. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun _yksikään _hänen puheistaan oli ikinä toiminut _kehenkään._ Ehkä siksi, että se oli myös ensimmäinn kerta kun hän omasi jotain hyvin tärkeää, jota aikuinen häneltä tahtoi, mutta silti –

Minerva McGarmiwa, +1 piste.

Harry kumarsi ja antoi säkillisen kultaa sekä yksitoista ylimääräistä kaljuunaa McGarmiwan käsiin. "Jätän tämän sinulle, matami. Minun on itse käytävä käymälässä. Saanko kysyä, missä –"

Jälleen lipeväksi muuttunut myyjä osoitti seinään upotettua ovea, jossa oli kultakahvainen nuppi. Kun Harry lähti kävelemään poispäin, hän kuuli takaansa myyjän öljyisen äänen kysyvän: "Saanko tiedustella kuka hän oli, matami McGarmiwa? Uskoisin hänen olevan luihuinen – kolmannella vuodellaan, ehkä? – ja huomattavasta perheestä, mutten tunnistanut –"

Vessan oven kolahdus hukutti hänen äänensä, ja kun Harry oli tunnistanut lukon ja työntänyt sen kiinni, hän romahti ovea vasten. Harryn koko ruumis oli hien peitossa, joka oli tihkunut hänen jästivaatteidensa läpi, vaikkakaan sitä ei sentään näkynyt kaavun läpi. Hän kumartui kultareunuksisen norsunluupöntön ylle ja yökkäsi muutaman kerran, mutta onneksi mitään ei tullut ylös.

Ja he seisoivat jälleen Vuotavan noidankattilan pihamaalla, pienellä, lehtien peittämällä ja autiolla liittymällä taikojen Britannian Viistokujan ja koko jästimaailman välissä. Se oli tosiaan _hirveällä tavalla _suunniteltu talousjärjestelmä... Harryn oli määrä soittaa puhelinkopista isälleen, kun hän oli toisella puolella. Hänen ei ilmeisesti tarvinnut huolehtia siitä, että hänen matka-arkkunsa varastettaisiin häneltä – sillä oli suuren velhoesineen asema, mikä oli jotain, mitä useimmat jästit eivät huomaisi. Se oli osa siitä, mitä velhomaailmassa saisi, jos tahtoi maksaa käytetyn auton hinnan. Harry pohti, pystyisikö hänen isänsä näkemään arkun, kun se olisi esitelty hänelle.

"Tiemme erkanevat siis tässä, vähäksi aikaa", professori McGarmiwa sanoi. Hän pudisti päätään ihmeissään. "Tämä on ollut omituisin päivä elämässäni... moneen vuoteen. Sitten sen päivän, kun kuulin että lapsi oli päihittänyt tiedät-kai-kenet. Mietin nyt jälkikäteen, oliko se maailman viimeinen järjellinen päivä."

Aivan kuin _hänellä _olisi ollut valittamisen aihetta. _Tuntuuko päiväsi epätodelliselta? Kokeilisit minun päivääni._

"Olin hyvin vaikuttunut sinuun tänään", Harry sanoi hänelle. "Minun olisi pitänyt muistaa kehua sinua ääneen, palkitsin sinua pisteillä päässäni ja kaikkea."

"Kiitos, herra Potter", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Jos sinut olisi jo lajiteltu tupaan, olisin vähentänyt siltä niin paljon pisteitä, että heidän lapsenlapsensakin häviäisivät tupamestaruuden."

"Kiitos _itsellesi_, Minerva." Oli luultavasti liian varhaista kutsua häntä Minnyksi.

Tämä nainen saattoi hyvinkin olla järjellisin aikuinen, jonka Harry oli koskaan tavannut, vaikka häneltä puuttuikin tieteellistä tietämystä. Harry jopa harkitsi antavansa hänelle kakkosmiehen aseman siinä ryhmässä, jonka hän perustaisi taistelemaan pimeyden lordia vastaan, vaikkakaan hän ei ollut niin hölmö että olisi sanonut sen ääneen. _Mikä muuten olisi hyvä nimi sille...? Kuolonsyöjänsyöjät?_

"Tapaan sinut uudelleen hyvin pian, kun koulu alkaa", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Ja, herra Potter, sauvastasi –"

"Tiedän, mitä aiot kysyä", Harry sanoi. Hän otti esiin kalliin sauvansa ja suuren sisäisen tuskan saattelemana käänsi sen ympäri kädessään. Hän ojensi sen kahva edellä McGarmiwalle. "Ota se. En aikonut tehdä mitään, en yhtään mitään, mutten tahdo, että näet painajaisia minusta räjäyttämässä taloani."

McGarmiwa pudisti nopeasti päätään. "Voi ei, herra Potter! En tee niin. Aioin vain varoittaa sinua, ettet _käyttäisi _sauvaa kotonasi, sillä on olemassa keinoja havaita alaikäistä taikuruutta, ja se on kiellettyä ilman valvontaa."

"Ah", Harry sanoi ja hymyili. "_Tuo _kuulostaa oikein _järkevältä _säännöltä. Olen onnellinen, kun saan huomata että velhomaailma ottaa tuollasiet asiat tosissaan."

McGarmiwa tutkaili häntä tarkasti. "Tarkoitat sitä todella."

"Kyllä", Harry sanoi. "Ymmärrän sen. Taikuus on vaarallista ja säännöt ovat olemassa hyvistä syistä. Eräät toisetkin asiat ovat vaarallisia. Ymmärrän senkin. Muista, etten ole tyhmä."

"En usko ikinä unohtavani sitä. Kiitos, Harry, se saa oloni turvallisemmaksi, jos uskon sinulle tiettyjä asioita. Näkemiin tältä erää."

Harry kääntyi lähteäkseen Vuotavaan noidankattilaan ja kohti jästimaailmaa.

Kun hänen kätensä kosketti takaoven kahvaa, hän kuuli viimeisen kuiskauksen takaansa.

"Hermione Granger."

"Mitä?" Harry sanoi käsi edelleen ovella.

"Etsi ensiluokkaista tyttöä nimeltä Hermione Granger Tylypahkan junasta."

"Kuka hän on?"

Vastausta ei kuulunut, ja kun Harry kääntyi ympäri, McGarmiwa oli poissa.

Lopputulos:

Rehtori Dumbledore nojasi eteenpäin pöytänsä yli. Hänen tuikkivat silmänsä tutkivat McGarmiwaa. "No, Minerva, millainen Harry mielestäsi oli?"

McGarmiwa avasi suunsa. Sitten hän sulki suunsa. Sitten hän avasi suunsa uudelleen. Sanoja ei kuulunut.

"Ymmärrän", Dumbledore sanoi vakavana. "Kiitos selonteostasi, Minerva. Saat mennä."


End file.
